Borderlands 2- Maya The Most Powerful Siren
by WolfPrincess000
Summary: After defeating Jack and destroying the Warrior, the small team of Vault Hunters start to renew the planet of Pandora. After a freak episode portraying Maya's uncontrollable Siren powers, the team fear that she may be unstable and unfit to stay within the walls of Sanctuary. The main focus is Maya. Contains swear words, horror/gore and adult themes. Maya/Axton Maya/Krieg pairing.
1. Maya The Siren

Maya and Krieg Fanfic

The hot desert was not enough to break Krieg from his intense focus towards the bandit that observed the hanging man. He sharpened his buzz axe, ready for slaughter.

'i dont know the dead man. Probably didn't deserve what he got. Doesnt make him special though' Krieg's inner sane voice said. 'All kinds of people die out here. the innocent and the not so innocent. If I'm lucky, he hasn't noticed me yet.'

Jumping from the boulder he sat on, he stared into the soul of the bandit before him; oblivious to the fact that the bandit was about to die.

'i want to warn him. tell him to run. to hide. to get out of sight so i would not have to kill him. but that's what i want to say.'

Kriegs lust for blood intensified as he clenched his buzz axe, ready to launch at his next target, his next pray, his next meat bicycle.

'what actually comes out of my mouth is'

"**I'VE GOT THE SHINNIEST MEAT BICYCLE!"**

Krieg, within mere seconds, had his buzz axe cut straight through the bandits chest like a knife through butter. The cut off scream echoed in Kriegs head. Beautiful. The bandits blood stained the ground with red as Krieg pulled out his buzz saw and moved on like a wolf in a world full of sheep.

An hour later he walked on with the suns rays revealing nothing but sand hills and a train track he was currently walking on. Krieg thirsted for more blood, more excitement for his lonely self. All he had was his sane self and the buzz saw companion. He looked down with loneliness, wondering how he became this. this monster. this weapon. this psycho.

'this is me.'

"**I"M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER!"**

'yeah. remember when we were sane?"

'**SHE CAN TASTE THE BLOODY HATRED!" **

'guess not. still cant hear me can you? little voice in your head trying to remind you when we could go hours- days even without screaming our desire to ride bicycles made of meat. i cant even remember'

A loud hum of an oncoming train echoed in his head. Krieg jumped off the tracks, grazing his right shoulder on the train. He rolled around in the dirt, finally getting his grip. He reached for his buzz axe when he looked up onto the figure on the train station.

'Oh god. She's armed with a Maliwan SMG, shes a vault hunter. Shes a Siren warrior who could kill me with her brain. She's the most beautiful woman i have ever seen'

Maya turned around at the loud thump of something being smashed when she saw the figure in the sand. Her siren powers tingled as she looked at the guy. He had ripped muscles and a mask on that only revealed his left eye. He held a buzz saw in his hand and a standing posture that made him lean back in a nice cool guy stance.

"what the hell, is that a psycho?" she said to herself. She observed the figure, ready to shoot if needed.

'tell her shes as gorgeous as a 1000 sun sets, tell her you need her help, tell her to rescue you and care for you, and whatever you do, do not scream the word poop at the top of your lungs.'

"**IM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" krieg screamed.**

Maya frowned. she leaped off the stairs and aimed her SMG. Just another psycho to be killed she thought. She started to shoot at him, kneeling to the ground.

'its over idiot, you're going to die here right now and the last words to come out of your mouth would have been 'poop train'.

Krieg peeped over the boulder he had ran to for cover and saw rats emerging from around the train station behind her. Krieg felt a stab of pain as the thought of the siren being killed. The siren was unaware of the danger she was in.

'Oh great, here come the rats. Turn around siren, turn around or you'll be dead!'

The rats readied their weapons, ready to kill the woman before them.

'tell her to look back now!'

**"STRIP THE FLESH!"** Krieg screamed.

'no. listen to me!'

"**SALT THE WOUND!"**

Kreig shook his head from disappointment. He couldnt get the words out. He couldnt control his blood thirst and because of this, the siren was going to die.

'yeah great. we can salt the wound later but right now you have to listen to me or shes going to die and it'll be all your fault!'

Struggling for the words, he focused on the womans soon-to-be dead body and shouted at the top of his lungs.

**"ARGH TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY!" krieg shouted.** Krieg lifted his buzz axe and threw it with all his might at the rat that was just about to kill the siren. His buzz axe got its target. His head.

He ran from the boulder and jumped onto the rats shoulders, yanking his buzz axe out. a rat charged out at krieg but he lifted his buzz saw and cut through his head, blood, guts and lungs spraying him. He turned with great speed and launched his buzz axe into another rats head, smiling he skipped in the rat blood.

**"THATS THE STUFF!" **Krieg yelled.

A rat charged at Krieg, nervous of his big structure. but krieg gripped the rat by his shoulders and screamed at him.

"**IM GOING TO PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR SOUL!"**. the rat fainted out of fear.

He heard a screaming sound and turned to find a rat just above him, hovering in a aura bubble of deep purple and sea blue. The rat suspended in the air had a knife in hand, so close to stricking him.

He looked back and saw the siren look at him with confusion and interest. Krieg observed her closer. She had beautiful blue hair, light grey eyes and wore a yellow combat suit with black pants. He studied her left half of her body, revealing the mysterious blue tattoos on her pale skin. he jumped at the trapped rat and killed him instantly.

'now tell her thank you. Tell her that because of her we can actually be sane again'

**"I POWDERED MY COCKITIEL FOR THE RIB CAGE SLAUGHTER!" **Krieg said to the woman before him.

He thought she was going to turn away from him or give him a disgusting look. But what she did next made his blood thirsty heart skip a beat. She smiled.

'Close enough'

"I'm Maya, a Siren" she said, holding out her hand towards him. She twitched as Krieg looked down at her hand. She saw the buzz axe in his right, the psyco shifted it to his left.

"If you even lift that buzz axe psyco, " Maya said, "i'll kill you without hesitation"she finished, keeping her cool

Krieg stared at her with wonder.

'i think we're in love' krieg's inner voice echoed.

Krieg lifted his empty shaking hand and took Maya's in his. He felt that her hand was warm, her eyes stared into his soul like no one had before.

'Come on, just say your name like a sane person'

"**KR-I-EEG" **krieg said. Struggling to form the words out.

"Hey Maya!" A man ran up to the siren. Krieg jumped protectively in front of Maya, readying his buzz saw at the potential danger. Maya looked puzzled, then it clicked. As the man in a soldiers uniform got closer, Maya phaselocked Krieg and moved him behind her without anything but a flick of her hand and the glowing of her tattoos.

"Krieg, this is Axton" She said as Axton got to her. She dropped her phaselock and turned to face Krieg, shocked and confused. Axton wrapped his arm around Maya's waist, pulling her to him.

"Who's Krieg, babe?" Axton asked, pecking Maya on the cheek.

Krieg gripped his buzz axe with jealousy. He didnt like Axton, the commando. He wanted him dead like the rest of the bandits. He wanted himself to be there next to Maya. He wanted to be the one kissing her, touching her.

'Keep cool. You can still win her over' his inner voice echoed. Krieg stood, clutching his buzz axe so hard that his bloodied knuckles turned white. He stared at Axton with a strong hate that he hadnt felt before.

"Axton, this is Krieg" Maya nodded towards the big man with the mask on. "He saved my life" Maya finished and Axton eyes turned dangerously into daggers.

"Did he now? I never thought you would ever need saving, hon" Axton said, never taking his eyes off Krieg.

"I told you not to call me that" Maya said through clenched teeth. Axton shrugged, amused by her anger.

Krieg and Axton stared at each other, a mental battle holding out over them. Krieg shook his head and turned back to Maya. Her beautiful unnatural grey siren eyes peicing his dark heart.

Maya turned her head sharpy towards Axton. "You made us miss our train!" she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Where were you?" she said.

Axton turned from Krieg to Maya, shaking his head to evade the thought of Krieg and Maya. _Krieg and Maya? Nahh, never happening. She wouldnt leave me. I'm a commando. She's my siren. _Axton said in his head.

"I got caught up with some Bloodshots. They had a hard time tryna get me" Axton gloated. Maya turned her gaze from Axton to Krieg, trying not to let her eyes stray to his ripped ab's.

'She's trying not to check us out!' Krieg's inner voice said.

"Krieg" Maya said, but his mind was elsewhere. His gaze stayed with her eyes a moment,

seeing her beautiful unnatural grey glowing eyes and then to mouth. Sweet, lips lightly coated with a blue lipstick that made her eyes bloom. He followed down to her tattooed arm, so beautiful were the markings. Then to her breast, big and round, he noticed.

"Krieg?" Maya said again. Krieg snapped out of his mind and looked back up to her, holding her gaze.

"Would you like to come with us to sanctuary?" She asked. Axton snapped. He pulled her away from Krieg, trying to reason with her under hushed voices from Krieg.

"What are you doing?!" He said, holding her arm tight. "He's a psycho! He'll kill everyone there!" Axton urged her to trust him.

"Let go of my arm!" Maya snapped, her tattoos glowing slightly blue. Axton kept his gaze on her, his grip tightening. Axton had started to think she was going to leave him. He started to lose control. He couldnt allow this psyco to travel with them. How could he? This would put both of them in immediate danger. Even though he seeked glory, and fame; danger around every corner, he hadnt the fact of 'unknown danger'. He also started to noticed that Maya wasnt herself lately. She was more moody, more angry than usual. _Her period maybe?_ Axton thought. Or maybe it was just a phase Siren's go through.

"Let me go!" Maya struggled to get from his tight grasp. She hated how she was being overpowered. She noticed her left arm was glowing a blue from her tattoos. She had purposely ripped the left sleeve of her combat suit off for a reason. To reveal her Siren tattoos. To tell anyone that wanted to mess with her to back off or else they'll have to face the wrath of a Siren.

'Do something!" Kriegs inner voice echoed as he watched the couple argue. Krieg immediately lifted his buzz axe and approached the couple. 'Wait! I take it back! Dont kill him!' Kriegs inner voice screeched.

"You cant bring him back with us! We dont even know who he is!" Axton almost yelled at her, his green eyes sending negative messages to her.

Just as Krieg was going to intervene, Maya's tattoos spiked up at a strong glowing brightening light that consumed her left body. Her eyes turned a bright blue and she burst with power. Blue energy wings sprouted from her back as she rose from the ground, her phaselock instinctively holding Krieg and Axton as they proved helpless in the Siren's grasp. All three of them stood above the ground, suspended in mid-air.

Suddenly, Krieg and Axton drop to the ground with a thud. Maya returns swiftfully to the earth and her eyes change back into their original form. As Axton and Krieg got up and stared with shock and wonder, her energy wings disappeared from her back.

She stood for a moment, looking at the two men. Then she collapsed to the ground.

"Maya!" Axton shouted as he ran over to her. He pulled her onto his lap, his fingers stroking her pale cheek.


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

Chapter 2. No Rest For The Wicked

"Maya! Wake up!" Axton shouted with rage and confusion. _What had he done? He had pushed too far. Now he lost the love of his life._

Axton pulled her to his chest, trying to hug her to life. He pulled her chin up and slipped his index and middle finger to feel her pulse. _Thank God._

Krieg dropped his buzz axe and ran to his pretty lady that lay still, reminding him of the trail of dead bodies he usually left. He dropped to his knees, and watched as his siren fell into the unconscious world.

"Fuck!" Axton screamed at the world. He placed one hand under Maya's knees and the other under her shoulders and lifted her from the ground. He ran over to the side of the train station where a Fast travel station was positioned. Guess they were'nt going to take that train she wanted to go on.

"Krieg!" Axton yelled. "Krieg hold Maya! We need to get her to Sanctuary!" Axton shouted with rage, handing Maya over to the psycho. Krieg held his pretty lady easily. As he did, he felt a strange sensation fill throughout his entire body. He looked down at the unconscious siren and felt a pang of sadness. She looked dead.

Axton, with frustrated rage used his shaking fingers to dial in the coordinates to Sanctuary. Within a few seconds, Maya, Axton and Krieg were deconstructed and transported within Sanctuary.

"Give her to me!" Axton said, pulling Maya into his arms. Axton bolted out the small building containing the fast travel station and sprinted to Dr. Zeds medical ficility. He kicked the door open, making Dr. Zed jump from his seat behind his desk. "Doc! Get over here!" Axton shouted, his heart beating a million times an hour.

"She had a siren fit!" Axton tried to explain, "Her tattoos started glowing brighter than ive ever seen them and electric wings appeared on her back. She pulled both Krieg and i into one of her phaselocks without even lifting her arm!" Axton hurried the words out, hoping that the Doctor could fix whatever had happened.

The Doctor hurried to Maya's side and checked her pulse. He put the back of his hand to Maya's head and checked her temperature. "Shes just unconscious, she's going to be fine" Zed said.

Axton gave a huge sigh and slumped down on the chair next to Maya. He grabbed her hand in his and fought the oncoming tears that threatened their release.

Axton got up from his chair, "I need to talk to Lilith. Look after her will ya, Doc?" Axton asked, walking over to the exit door.

"Of course. I'm a Doctor. That's what i do" Zed replied, pulling his mask from his face.

Axton opened the door, took one last look over his shoulders at the Siren, and headed towards Sanctuary.

He opened the door to see Tannis's head down, scribbling genius gibberish on her papers.

"Tannis, stop whatever you're doing and listen to me right now" Axton said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"If you are trying to distract me from my work and open a joke, then i can assure you that whatever it is, it's not funny" Tannis said, her hand still moving across the paper.

"Tannis," Axton said, walking over to her side, "Maya has had a 'siren fit' and is unconscious on Dr. Zeds table right now. I want you to find out what happened" Axton said, coming out with it straight.

Tannis's head popped up from her desk with interest. "Tell me everything" was all she said.

After explaining everything he had witnessed, he left Tannis to her job and ran up the stairs to find Lilith. Mordecai was sleeping with a bottle of Rakk Ale in his grasp, Brick was in a cornor doing one-handed push ups and Lilith was out on the belcony, staring at the citizens of Sanctuary below her.

Walking up beside her, i asked, "Lilith, in all your years of being a siren, have you ever lost control of you're powers?" Axton asked, leaning his hands on the belcony edge.

Lilith looked at him and frowned. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked. She was thinking of Roland, everyone could tell. Every since his death at the hands of Handsome Jack, she had never been the same. She was more distant from the group, trying to run away from the heart ache she felt. He knew this because he was trying to do the exact same thing.

He had lost his wife in the military, several years back. Yeah, she was his commander but thats what he loved. He loved the feeling that she was a badass. He just felt lost when she died. But then, anyone would.

"Something's wrong with Maya. All her siren powers just went fucking crazy" He said, getting confused looks from Lilith, the firehawk.

Lilith shook her head, "No, that has never happened to me before" she replied.

Suddenly he remembered his giant psycho commanion. He raced across the room getting startled gasps, and jumped off the stairs. As he was about to run out the door he yelled back to Tannis, "When i get back i want some results!" then ran to the fast travel station where he had left Krieg. Nothing, he wasnt here. _Shit._

**"I'M GUNNA RIP OUT ALL YOUR INSIDES!**" he heard Krieg scream nearby. As Axton walked out of the building, he saw Krieg smashing a Dr. Zed machine down to a crisp.

"Woah! woah there big guy" Axton said, trying to get Krieg's attention. _Great, i'm going to have to pay for that._

'Oh great, what does this dick want?' Krieg's inner voice said.

**"I WANNA SEE ITS CRIMSON RED BLOOD!**" Krieg shouted, grabbing the attention of people around them.

"Come on big guy, lets go meet the gang" Axton led Krieg to HQ.

* * *

"There is a reason to believe that the Vault and Sirens are somewhat connected" Dr. Patricia Tannis said into her ECHO recorder.

"When Handsome Jack used Lilith to charge the Vault Key and had successfully opened the Vault to unleash the Warrior inside, Lilith showed no 'siren fit', in monkey terms" She said. "But perhaps the death of the Warrior caused some electrical or phenominal interference with Maya's siren powers" she continued, pacing the room as she held the REC button.

"I have researched that the other two known sirens other than Maya; Lilith and Angel, have an instinctual connection to Eridium, whereas Maya does not. Angel's ability of Phaseshift, allowed her to access another dimension which allowes her to access technology and manipulate or control it however way she pleased. Lilith's ability of Phasewalk, allowed her to enter another dimension and steal the energy or life force from enemies around her. Lilith's ability leads me to suggest that there may be an alternate universe where that universe and ours are somewhat merged and she is free to travel amoung both of them. Causing the Teleportation. But Maya's ability of Phaselock is most intriging. She is able to capture or trap enemies in a auric ball of purple within the other dimension. She, herself cannot enter the other dimension which is most interesting. Perhaps the death of the Warrior influenced Maya's powers to become extremely enhanced? But if this is true, then why hasn't it affected Lilith?Further research will conclude why Maya's siren powers have lead to an uncontrollble outburst" Tannis finished.


	3. Don't Wake Me Up

Chapter 3. Don't Wake Me Up

As Axton lead Krieg to the Vault Hunter's HQ, he couldnt help but think of Maya. The way she just exploded with power filled him with awe. She was amazing, beautiful; yet deadly and badass at the same time. He was shocked when she captured him in her auric bubble of deep purple. He felt helpless. He felt weak. This was a feeling he had never experienced before. She opened his eyes the more he thought of her. Her body, her spirit, her power. He wanted to be by her side every minute of everyday.

'She's needs to rest' Krieg's inner voice echoed. Krieg nodded, he understood. As they walked through the door of the HQ, he noticed a lady pacing around the room, holding a device in her hand. She looked over at Krieg and gave a short yelp.

"It's a psycho!" The lady yelled. She ran to her nearby next and scooped up all her research before running at the far end of the room. "Stay back!" She yelled, hugging her papers to her chest.

"Tannis calm down!" Axton protested. "He's okay! He's a friendly!" he explained. But before he could explain anything more, Lilith, Mordecai and Brick leaped down the stairs aiming prepped weapons at his face.

Krieg stood still, still in his mind of thought about Maya. Axton jumped in front of the fellow Vault Hunters and hushed everyone down, explaining why the large, dangerous psycho was inside Sanctuary.

Meanwhile, inside Maya's head

I floated in the dark, night sky. My tattoos on my left part of my body glowed a fluescent blue. My electric blue wings appeared on my back as the cold air blew through my hair. It was dark and i didnt know where i was. Suddenly a flashback of a few days ago flashed through my eyes.

"Everyone! Aim for the weak spots!" Axton yelled as the Vault Hunters reloaded and aimed their guns at the Warrior. The eyes, the mouth and the heart. Probably more weak spots but thats what i aimed for. I lifted my arm to try and phaselock the beast but nothing happened. Frowning, I aimed my Maliwan SMG at the creatures mouth and fired the deadly elemental bullets. I looked over to see everyone were high on the ruins of rocks to avoid the dangerous lava lake around them. They looked tired, exhausted. But their determination presented the best in all of them. Jack was cowering under his shield, slowly bleeding out. Salvador went crazy, yelling innapropriate words about tea-bagging its face once it was dead. Axton was focused, trying to avoid the Warrior's deadly tail. Zero was calm, leaping onto the tail of the beast everytime it neared him. Zero would climb the Warriors tail and sprint across the body, lunging his sword into its head. Then suddenly, with a roar of rage, the beast collapsed to the ground, defeated. As the Warrior hit the ground, i felt a burning sensation on my arm, where my tattoos were located. I screamed as it grew, making its way up my arm, through my chest, then engoulphed my body. The pain was excruiciating. Nothing like i had ever felt before. Axton ran over to me, helping me up. I looked at him, realizing he was talking to me. "What?" i asked. "I can't hear you!". A loud ringing sound had filled my ears, my head hurting. "Are you okay?" Axton said, the sound of his voice finally reaching my ears. I nodded, "I'm fine" i lied.

Once we got upto the point of figuring out who would kill jack, Lilith stepped up, as we all knew she would. She pointed the gun at Jack's face and with an angry snarl, she said, "This is for everyone that you've ever hurt. And for Roland!" and pulled the trigger. Jack fell back, dead. His mask escaped his face and we all saw his real one. His face was scarred with burns. But the scar we all saw was the one covering his entire face. The Vault symbol was horribly burned into his skin, taking out an eye.

The next day, everyone gathered into Moxxies bar, a glass of Rakk Ale in hand. "First, we will remember those that did not get to be here on this day," Mordecai announced. "If it weren't for them, Jack would still be living, continuing to destroy Pandora and everyone on it" Mordecai finished. "To them!" he said, and everyone lifted their glass and repeated. As everyone drank from their glass's, they remembered their friends, families that had died at the hands of Jack. No more.

Once everyone had stopped, Salvador leaped onto a table and screamed at the top of his lungs, "LET'S PAAAAARRRRRRTTTTYYYY!" . Moxxie turned up the music and everyone danced and laughed. Somehow, i felt sad. I should be happy, Jack is dead. But i just felt an overwelming sense of emptiness.

Suddenly, snapping back to reality. I woke up from my memories and sleep and opened my eyes. I was lying on the surgery table in Zed's. Axton was shaking my shoulders, screaming at me. "MAYA! WAKE UP!" he said. I pushed myself up, confused. "MAYA STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING PEOPLE!" he screamed. "What? I'm not doing anything!" i protested. He grabbed my arm and shoved me out the door. I yelped with surprise. Ouside, some people were in my phaselock bubble, being slagged, exploding to pieces, being stolen of their life force and energy. Others were under my mind control, shooting, stabbing, doing whatever to kill the 'enemies'.

What was happening? My powers were going berzerk!

"MAYA YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Axton yelled. Panicing, my heart rose to my throat. "I DONT KNOW HOW!" I screamed back. "JUST TRY!" he shouted back. He ran to stop people from killing one another.

Okay, Maya, you can do this! Just control it! Come on! The monks taught you how to do this all your life! Just breathe come on! I shut my eyes from the horror around me, willing everything to stop. Opeing my eyes, i saw nothing had changed. I looked at my arm and saw it was glowing a bright blue, my back had sprouted electric wings, and i was flying above the madness below. Closing my eyes again, i willed everything to stop. Thinking of Axton, i tried to focus on him. His sandy, golden hair. His green eyes. His nice, muscular build. He had asked my out on the day of celebration.

I was in Vault Hunter HQ, out on the belcony. I liked the noise but something drove me away from everyone else. Why did i feel so depressed? He came up next to me, his hand inches from mind. From then, everything went fuzzy. I could barely remember what he said to me. I didnt even remember the kiss we shared that night, of him even asking me out. What was happening to me. Suddenly i remembered Krieg.

i opened my eyes, everything had gone quiet. People were returning to the ground, my auric bubbles disappearing. Other were released of my mind control. My arm stopped glowing and my wings disappeared. Suddenly, i felt myself fall, my mind fuzzy. Out of nowhere, Krieg appeared. He caught me with both arms, pulling me up.

"Pretty Lady...okay?"

Krieg asked, hesitation in his voice. He had a tone to his words. Was he... worried about me? Did he care for me?

Nodding i balanced myself. "Yes, Krieg. I'm fine thank you" i replied.


	4. Let Me Go, Or We All DIe

**Sorry for the long chapter.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LEAVE?!" I yelled, fury boiling inside of me.

Mordecai, Lilith, Brick, Salvador, Axton, Krieg and i were all gathered in the Vault Hunter HQ. Zero was out on a mission and Tannis was upstairs, trying to block us out to concentrate on figuring out how to fix my Krieg helped me onto the bed inside, Mordecai burst like a volcano in Eridium Blight. He yelled at me, damanding what happened. Axton was quick to defend me.

"It's not her fault!" Axton yelled back at Mordecai. I sat on the bed, arms crossed like a little kid. "She killed five people without even realizing it!" Mordecai shouted back. "And what's worse," Mordecai continued on, "She's putting a hole in the shield protecting Sanctuary!" He finished. That made everyone go quiet. I leaped from my seat."WHAT?!" i yelled, surprised.

"That's right!" Mordecai said, "Somehow your powers are expanding. It's breaking the shield. You're putting everyone in danger Maya. It has to stop".

"Calm down, Mordecai" Brick said, putting a hand on Mordecai's shoulder. "We need to think this through".

"Brick's right," Lilith stepped up. "We can't just throw her out. She's one of us! She's protected us, fought with us" Lilith defended me.

"I know" Mordecai said, shaking his head. He stepped up to me, putting a caring hand on my shoulder, "That's why you have to leave, Maya. You have to protect us now. Even if that means you leaving" He explained.

I was angry. I wanted to scream and protest. This was where i lived. My own friends. They wanted me gone. Suddenly, little objects started floating around the room. I looked at them and observed that they were held in my auric bubble of energy.

I felt myself redden. Axton raced over to me, grabbing my hands in his, trying to calm me down. "Maya! Look at me!" he said, urgency in his voice. I couldnt look at him. My gaze fell over the floor as everyone in the room gasped. He gently used his curled index finger to moved my chin up, forcing me to look into his green eyes. "Everything's okay" He said, his voice relaxing me. The objects dropped, the bubbles disappearing.

"Fine," I spoke up, turning towards everyone. Krieg was quiet behind me, fiddling with his hands. Axton was by my side, holding my hand. Salvador on my right, his gaze on the floor. Brick sat on Tannis's desk, Lilith leaning on the wall and Mordecai sitting on the steps, his head in his hands.

"What?" he looked up through his goggles.

"I'll leave" I said, grabbing my bag and packing my stuff.

"I'll come with you" Axton said, rushing over to his own bag.

"Axton" I said with a plain tone, dropping my stuff and looking him in the eye.

"I'm coming with you until you can control your powers. Other than that, i'm not letting you leave without somebody staying with you" He explained. Shaking my head, i turned around to face Krieg.

"Are you coming too then?" i asked Krieg. After all, he was my responsiblity. **"STRANGER DANGER!**" Krieg said, lifting his hand into the air. Well, he'll come or he wont. Up to him. Grabbing my guns and stuffing them into my bag, i placed it over my shoulder and looked to Mordecai.

"I'll be back once i control it" I said. Mordecai nodded, not looking into my eyes.

"Don't worry, Slab" Brick said, "We'll still talk over the ECHOS" he said, making me smile.

"Plus," Lilith spoke up, "We still have things to do outside Sanctuary. So once we fix everything here, we'll be able to come out and visit you".

"I'll go get Tannis to see what she's got" Axton said, running up the stairs.

Salvador walked up to me, handing me a packet of cigarettes. "Here, take these, sinorita". I took the cigarettes and stuffed them into my pocket even though i didnt smoke. "Take care out there" he nodded.

Tannis and Axton came down the stairs and gathered in our circle of vault hunters.

"I think i know why your abilities are becoming uncontrollable" Tannis said, getting straight to the point. Everyone was silent, waiting for her to continue. "A few days ago, you all destroyed the Warrior. Axton has informed me that once it was dead, you screamed with pain. Indicating that you, Maya, and the Warrior were somehow connected" Tannis said, trying to make it sound as simple as possible to us.

"The Warrior's origin is impossible to tell, but from what we know, it was within the Vault. Vault's were created by the Eridian's. Creatures that long existed before any of us. I have reason to believe that Eridian's may have created Siren's. As we have no real information to go on, i have developed a theory" Tannis paused, making sure everyone was listening.

"You are a superior Siren. The first Siren ever created and therefore, the most powerful of all six Siren's. I believe that the Warrior was limiting the extent of your powers, and once it was destroyed, the rush of all your unlimited powers were too much for your body. This may have caused a burning sensation throughout your body?" Tannis asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. She was right. Felt like i was being melted.

"If i am correct (and most likey, i am)," Tannis continued on, "then that leaves the question of why the Eridian's created the 'most powerful siren'. They created you, Maya, then put the Warrior to limit you. This leads me to think that they may have feared you or wanted to test you" Tannis explained, looking directly at me.

Shaking my head, i asked, "Test me?"

Tannis nodded, "You all killed the Warrior. It is supposed to be indestructable. It is- i mean- WAS a biological superweapon created by the Eridian's" She explained. "Perhaps it was testing weither or not you could kill it? And in its death, it awoken your TRUE powers as a reward".

That made sense... I guess.

"Though, i have evidence to prove this..." Tannis trailed off.

Shaking my head, i opened the door to head out. "I think that's enough for one day" i said. "ECHO me anything else you get Tannis. But for now, i'm just going to worry on CONTROLLING my 'Superior SIren powers' i said, using my index and middle finger to mimic quotation marks.

As Axton and Krieg walked out the door with me closing in behind, Mordecai grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. "Wait!" he called as he did this.

I turned towards him.

"Take this," he said, giving me his sniper. "it's my best one" i nodded.

"Thanks" i said, strapping the weapon on my back.

"Take care" he said, gently punching me on my shoulder. As i nodded to everyone else in the room, Axton, Krieg and i headed out the gates of Sanctuary. _Now for the real fun to begin_ I thought.

The three vault hunters walked on throughout the dusty desert. Unsure of where they were heading. Maya and Axton were hand-in-hand, Krieg walking just a few metres in front of them. He waved his buzz axe in the air, yelling something about nipple salads.

Maya looked down at her hand in Axton's, hesitating weither to speak up. Before she got the chance to even open her mouth, Krieg yelled, "**MORE MEAT FOR MY BICYCLE TO EAT!"**.

Bandits were just up ahead. Krieg went running at them head on while Maya and Axton grabbed out their guns. Krieg yelled uncontrollably, swinging his buzz axe this way and that, making the sandy ground red with blood.

Maya took out the sniper rifle that Mordecai had given her and aimed it at the bandits trying to sneak up on Krieg. She settled herself on top of a neary-by boulder, aimed it at the bandit's head, breathed in and pulled the trigger. She watched as the bandit's head came clean off, making her laugh with satisfying delight. "That was fun, huh?" she said to no one.

Axton grabbed out a pistol and threw out his turrent. The sound of endless empty shells filled the air as they fell to the floor, taking out Goliath's, Nomad's and Psycho's in the process.

Once everyone was dead, and nothing moved, they looted the place. They took money, swapped weapons, and moved on. Nothing was greater than satisfying the thirst for victory. The vault hunters all regrouped and headed out of the bandit's territory. Smiling as they observed the dead bodies around them.


	5. Exile Is Great

Chapter 5. Exile Is Great

* * *

**Help me think of a Goddess-like name for Maya! Lilith is known as the FireHawk, what's a good name for Maya?! HELP!**

* * *

"Shotgun!" Axton yelled as he leaped into the Gunner seat that i'd spawned at the Catch-A-Ride station. Krieg jumped on the back, and i took my seat as the driver. We had no idea where we were going. We were tired. We were exhausted. The last thing we wanted to do right now was stumble onto local Bloodshot territory. But that's exactly what happened. Before Axton could gun everyone down, i ordered him to hold his fire.

"I have an idea" I said, doing a flip out of the vehicle. Krieg also leaped from the backseat, lifting his buzz axe to kill. I put a hand out to stop him from advancing. He looked down at me and scowled.

"Now is the time to practice my control" I said to myself more than Krieg. Entering the gates of the bandit territory, i closed my eyes. Willing my powers to obey me.

"You won't lasy 2 minutes!" A nomad said, probably lifting his gun to shoot at me.

Come on! Maya, you can do this. Just, focus and concentrate. ANNDD MIND CONTROL!  
I opened my eyes to see all the bandits had dropped their guns. They all raced over to me, gathering before me. As they gathered, i saw my auric bubble around their heads, slowly disappearing. They shrieked with delight and bowed their heads at me, a sign of utter respect. Now, they will worship me.

"Come on guys!" i yelled at Krieg and Axton as i moved through the bowing crowds of bandits. As soon as Axton and Krieg cautiously entered the bloodshots- i should say, MY territory-the bandits grabbed their weapons and aimed it at the intruders. Powering my body with energy, i flew up in front of a stunned Axton and Krieg, i spread my electric wings out, hissing with rage.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS!" i tried my best to look all goddess like. The bandits dropped their weapons, crying for me to forgive them.

"We're sorry my Goddess!" they cried. "Please forgive us!". "It won't happen again!" they begged.

Making my wings disappear, i turned around and grabbed Krieg's hand and Axton in my other.

"Come on now, they won't hurt you's" i reassured them.

"How did-you...?" Axton tried to get out. Shaking his head, he smiled as the bandits dropped to their knees.

I walked up to the Super Badass Nomad. "Stand" i said. The badass stood, looking up at me with wonder in his eyes. "You will take these two to wash up. You will prepare us food and beds" I commanded.

"What?" Axton asked, turning towards me.

"We're staying here" i said. "I'm their Goddess. Don't worry" i gently punched his shoulder. "They won't kill you unless i order them to" i winked at him. "You there!" i said to a maraunder. "Take our bag's to our sleeping quarters!" i ordered, he bowed his head and grabbed Axton and mine's bags.

The badass noman barked a few orders and soon, Axton and Krieg were lead off to get washed up. I, on the other-hand, stayed behind to give orders about the disgusting environment the bandits were living in.

"My second order as your Goddess," i said, raising my hands and willing my electric wings to appear. "I want all of you to clean up this DISGUSTING PLACE!" i said, terror in my voice. "This is no place for a Goddess to live!"

They all agreed. "We will have to soo clean for you!" they all shouted in return. They ran around, picking up rubbish, scrubbing the walls of griffitti. Moving dead bodies to an appropriate place. I turned towards my Super Badass Nomad. "Are the food and beds ready?" i asked.

"Yes, my Goddess. It is all prepared. We will guard your sleeping quarters for extra protection whilst you rest" he said. Nodding, i smiled. I love my powers. "Lead me to my bed" i ordered.

The Super Badass Nomad zipped open the tent door and held it open for me to enter. Inside, there were three beds with Bullymong furr as the blankets on the far end of the tent. There were chests on the sides of the tent, filled with ammo, guns and money. Infront of me stood a long table. There was Rakk Ale, pizzas, Skagg pies, even a radio on the table. There was more than enough for all three of us to eat. Picking the largest bed located in the middle, i curled myself up, feeling the Bullymony furr ease my joints. Placing my hand close to my face, i fell asleep._ Exile wasn't such a bad idea._

* * *

**Help me think of a Goddess-like name for Maya! Lilith is known as the FireHawk, what's a good name for Maya?! HELP!**


	6. Maya The Lightning Phoenix

Chapter 6. Maya The Lightning Phoenix

* * *

**Reviews/comments pleassee! I want to know what you think! Hope Maya's Goddess name was okay!**

* * *

Axton and Krieg were lead to their sleeping quarters where they found Maya asleep. She was curled up in a ball, looking so innocent and fragile. Axton and Krieg saw the table containing the food and quietly, stuffed their faces with meat. They both gave a huge burp, satisfied.

After wiping away the crumbs and pieces of meat from his shirt, Axton walked up to the sleeping Siren, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He used the back of his hand to lightly stroke her soft, delicate cheek.

Krieg ran to his bed, jumping excitedly. "**SQUISHY MEAT PILLOW!"** He gawped. Axton gave a nasty look over at Krieg, bringing his index finger to his lips, indicating him to shush.

Axton bent down, kissed Maya on the cheek and went to ly on his own bed, leaving Maya to rest. _Damn she's adorable. _Axton placed his hands behind his head, remembering the first time they met.

Axton was the first to board the Hyperion train. Once he stepped on and the doors closed behind him, he knew this was going to be a real turning point in his life. (A train ride to hell- little did he know).

He sat on one of the seats, waiting for his time to shine. The second to board was a tall, thin man masked in a black armour. He had a shiny helmet on his head.

"Hey there Dark Knight," Axton called to him. "Take a seat man, it's going to be a long ride" He said. The tall figure started to walk down the train cart, passing Axton. "The names Axton, the Commando" he said, extending his hand.

"How intriguing / I am the assassin / My name is Zer0" the masked man introduced himself, taking Axton's hand. Zer0 took his seat behind Axton and said nothing more. Axton felt uncomfortable, he felt Zer0's eyes bore into the back of his head. If he even had eyes. Who knows? He could be an alien or something.

Before Axton could restrain himself, he turned in his seat and asked the first question that popped into mind, "Why do you wear that black armour?". Actually that wasn't the first question that popped into his mind but he held a bit of self-control.

Zer0 tilted his head. "I must wear this / Helps me to breathe / From the heat" Zer0 answered. Axton raised an eyebrow. Yeah the heat on Pandora was immense but to always wear black armour just to breathe? Pft. He's an alien alright. Or maybe he's got a condition? Whatever.

The third person to join the vault hunter hyperion express train was a small man. He looked like a dwalk. Probably smaller. He had short black hair and a nicely trimmed beard. He wore a peachy/orange shirt and pants that seemed to have been cut short. He had two guns in hand which made Axton reach for his own gun. Just to be safe.

"I'm Axton" the military man introduced himself.

The dwalf guy just snorted, "I'm Salvador" and made his way to his own seat, sitting across from Zer0. Salvador eyed up Zer0, a million thoughts running through his mind. Shaking his head, he let the masked man off.

The fourth and final person to step onto the train made Axton shuffle in his seat. He sat up straight, smoothed back his hair and put on his greatest, charming smile. Women would have fallen to their knees at the sight of him. But the woman that did step on, looked him over and turned to sit without so much as a snort.

The woman pulled out a book, stretched out her legs, and started reading. Axton shuffled over to the edge of his seat, trying to get a better view of the woman in front of him. She had blue hair, grey sparkling eyes and skin pale and smooth, it made Axton shutter just looking at her.

"Hi there, Darling" He said, finally getting up from his own seat to sit next to her. She just looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Not interested" she cooed. He couldnt help but move closer. She had put up with billions of idiots trying to hit on her. She was one of the most beautiful women in the universe. She was Siren. So of course she'd get alot of this.

"My names Axton" he said, shifting further more closer to her. Without looking up from her book she said, "Move closer to me one more time, _Axton,_" she spat his name like poison, "And I'll punch you so hard your nose'll be showing out your ass".

This made Salvador and Zer0 laugh historically. Axton chuckled, liking this one already. "So what's your name then, honey" he winked at her. "Call me honey again, and i'll rip your balls off" she explained, "If you even have any" ohh yeah. he liked this one indeed. "Now that we're talking about balls," Axton continued, "How about you grow some and tell me your name".

The blue-haired woman dropped her book into her lap and sighed. "My names Maya" she said, looking into Axton's green eyes. "And I'm a Siren. So try and fuck around with me, and I'll incinerate your brain"

Woah, what a woman. He missed those times. Not having to worry about Hyperion. Sure, they killed the psychotic lunitic Handsom Jack, but Hyperion was still running. They had to shut it down. Permanantly. But first, Maya had to learn to control her powers. Once she had mastered them, once her anger was controlled, anyone that stood in the Crimson Lance's way, would be killed, captured or turned over to our side. Because of Maya. Everything was revolving around her, for once.

He closed his eyes, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

"Axton! Where are you?!" Sarah screamed into her ECHO device. "We're being ambushed! I need your team here NOW!" She yelled over the sound of gunshots and explosions. "SARAH! WE'RE COMING" Axton yelled back as him and his team ran through the jungle. His wife, his commander, was being ambushed. He could still here the fear and pain in her voice. He sprinted through the god forsaken jungle, trying to get to her.

"AXTON! AX-" he heard over his ECHO before being cut off. He stopped, dead in his tracks. "Sarah?" he asked. nothing. "SARAH?!" he screamed. He ran more, determination in every jump he did to avoid triping. He came to where they should have ben. A battle ground with dead soldiers. Blood and bones were covering the jungle floor, reeking with maggots and flies.

"SARAH!" he screame to the environment. but she didnt call back. He searched the bodies, trying, NEEDING to find her alive. No matter how many dead bodies he turned over and examined, he never found his Sarah Bear. He stopped, realization hitting him like a truck in the gut. _They've captured her. _Axton thought. _She's either caged up somewhere with no hope of escaping. Or she's being tortured to death. Screaming with agony as they continue to do horrible things to her that no one could imagine. They'll keep her alive. Just enough to feel the horrible pain. Then once she's given up on begging them to stop, she'll screamed for them to just end her. To end her suffering. But no, they'll keep her alive for weeks, MONTHS if she's lucky. _Axton's heart snapped. Like the cold had stopped his beating heart and snapped it into a thousand pieces before him. He's going to find her. And once he does, he'll kill her captors and torturers. He'll make them bleed. Make them pay.

"Sarah" he weeped to the ground.

"AXXXTTTONNN!"

he heard Sarah scream his name.

"Aaaxxxxtonnn" Maya shook his shoulder gently. "Get up!" she yelled into his ear, making him jump from off the bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ouch" Axton got up, shaking the dream from his head.

"Come on! You have to see what they're calling me!" Maya grabbed his arm and pushed him outside. The Bloodshots had spray painted 'Lightning Pheonix' on the tent. They were all dressed in blue, the colour of Maya's wings and hair.

But once Axton's eyes scanned everywhere else, he gasped. The ground was clear of junk and dead bodies, the gate that had once been labelled, 'Bloodshots' was now labelled, 'Lightning Pheonix's Nest'. The walls were scrubbed, squeeky clean and everyone bowed their heads at the sight of Maya. Everything had changed. The BANDITS had changed. They had cleaned the place up like Maya had directed. She was in control now. Whatever she did, i couldnt stop her now.

The Super Badass Nomad stepped infront of Maya, bowing his head. "Speak" she commanded. "We have captured someone that seems of great importance but we are so corrupted. We wish for your advice, Mother Pheonix" The nomad said, pushing a man before her.

"Zer0!" she gasped. "Release him at once!" she barked.

* * *

*****Sorry about the haiku! I don't know how to do it but I tried!*****

**Reviews/comments are requested! I want to know what everyone thinks! Good/bad? Whatever!**

**Plus, any ideas anyone? I'm sorta just making this up as I go! **


	7. Hello? Is it me you're looking for?

Chapter 7. Hello? Is it me you're looking for?

* * *

**I hope this is okay! Reviews/comments plz. I want to know what you think! Help me out here guys, I wanna be a writer but I don't know what to write that'll satisfy your hunger! ENJOY!**

* * *

"You are in charge? / You are the Phoenix?/ What is going on?" Zer0 asked in Haiku. Axton, Zer0 and I were gathered at the table in our sleeping quarters. Or now it's Mother Lightning Phoenix's nest.

I nodded. "I had to leave Sanctuary, zer0" i explained to the masked assassin.

"I know all this / Lilith explained with pain / Mother Lightning is unknown" he said.

"Can you stop with all the Haiku, Zer0!" Axton said from across the table. "It's annoying". Axton looked terrible. He was leaning on his elbow on the table, his face looked tired and distressed.

"Very well"

"How did you even get captured?" Axton asked the most important question. "You. An Assassin? Got caught by some local bandits. HAH!" Axton laughed.

"They were organised! They were determined! They surrounded me! The most honourable thing to do was to admit defeat" Zer0 defended himself. That was hard to believe. He was an ASSASSIN. Silence. No one said anything.

"I used my power to mind control the bandits but it somehow fucked up their brains" I explained. Breaking the tension at the table. "Now they're worshipping me as their Goddess. Maya The Lightning Phoenix" I lifted my chin high, pride in my voice.

"Wait," I said standing up. "Where's Krieg?". He wasn't here. Dashing out of the tent, I yelled Krieg's name like a lost dog.

"Find Krieg!" I barked at my subjects.

"He is over there, Mother Phoenix" A psycho pointed over to where the garbage was dumped. I saw that our Krieg was sitting alone among it.

**"NIPPLE SALADS!"**

Krieg yelled, using his buzz axe to chop at the dead bodies around him. **"I WANNA WEAR YOUR HEAD!"** he shrieked. He heard footsteps. Behind him. Krieg turned around to see Maya, his Goddess.

'Be cool. She's coming to sit down next to us' Krieg's inner voice said.

Maya sat down beside Krieg. "Why are you here all alone, Krieg?" Maya asked, concern in her soft voice.

**"KRIEG IS ALWAYS ALONE. KRIEG ONLY GOT LITTLE MAN THAT TALKS TOO MUCH"**

Krieg tried to explain. For the first time, making sense. Except for the little man part, of course.

'I do not talk to much!' Little man protested.

Maya put a hand over her nose, trying to block out the horrible stench of God knows what they were sitting on!

"Come on, Krieg" She said standing. She extended a hand out to Krieg, "We need to take a shower". Krieg looked at the hand, confused. He smacked at it with his empty hand.

'no you idiot. you grab her hand and she'll pull you up' Inner voice said.

Maya giggled at Krieg, how silly he was. Finally, he curled his hand around hers and she pulled him up without much effort. Maya and Krieg walked down the hill and back into Lighting Phoenix territory.

"Where are the showers?" she asked her Super Badass Nomad.

"They are this way, Mother Phoenix" he said, leading them behind a tent into a large cylinder with a wooden door. "Bring us towels" She ordered. The Nomad ran off to collect what she wanted. And in a few seconds, they had two towels and a bar of soap. Maya handed Krieg his towel and the soap.

"What does vanilla bar do, my lady? "Krieg said. Looking down at the things she'd given her.

"You don't know how to wash yourself?" She asked. Krieg looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Come on Krieg, we'll take a shower together" She said smiling.

They both slung their towels over the wooden door and turned on the water. Thankfully, there were two showers. They were just in the same room.

"Okay Krieg. Soon, when both our backs are turned towards each other, i want you to take off all your clothes and let the water rinse away the dirt and blood" she tried to explain.

Krieg nodded. He understood that.

"I don't want you to look over at me, and I won't to you, okay?" she said. "Okay then. Turn around and get started" she said, taking off her belt. Krieg just watched her. He forgot everything once she started removing her clothes.

"Krieg! Turn around!" she waved at him, unzipping her pants. She turned around and faced the other side of the cylinder. Krieg blushed as red as a chili and turned around abruptly. He began to remove his belt and pants, feeling the strange sensation of being exposed. He took off his shoes and stepped into the waters direction as it sprayed him down, washing the blood from his dirty pants. He wanted to turn around. So badly did he want to...

'Don't you dare! You may have lost your sanity but you are not going to lose your gentlemancy!' inner voice ordered, forcing him to stop slowly turning his head towards Maya. Was gentlemancy even a word? Who cares. Krieg was forcing every instinct in his body to stop. He wanted to go over to Maya and touch her. Feel her skin. But no, he had to stay in control.

On the other hand, Maya was having a blast. She was relaxed and soothing as the warm water plummeted down on her head. She grabbed the soap and started to wash the dirt away. Krieg didn't need it. He'd probably eat for all she knew. His body, his muscular figure tortured Maya. She wanted to know what it felt like to touch his skin.

Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes didn't leave the back of his head. It was hard to control her gaze, but she did it. Touching his shoulder, Krieg turned around. Krieg's eyes didn't wander off either, instead, he just looked into her gaze. Her beautiful, electric, storm grey eyes. She placed her hands on either side of Krieg's head and focused.

I want to help you, Krieg. I want to UNDERSTAND you. Can I help you? Should I bring back you sanity?

Maya's thoughts travelled to Krieg.

'Hello? Maya? Are you inside Krieg's mind?' Krieg's inner sane voice said.

Yes. I am. Do you want me to bring back Krieg's sanity?

Maya asked.

'You can do that?! Yes! Please, we beg of you Maya!' Little man pleaded.

Suddenly, Krieg's mind seemed to have opened up more. He felt a brick wall being smashed. The two separate minds came together as one. Krieg was given back his sanity. Memories filled his mind, rushing back to him. Hyperion. Handsome Jack. Death. Amnesia.

Maya felt faint headed. Using Krieg to balance herself, they stood naked in the showers together.

"Well?" Maya asked, "Say something!"

Krieg didn't know what to say. He thought of saying something about himself.

"Hi- My names Krieg" he said in a normal, sane voice. No anger or rage in his voice. Just HIS voice. Krieg jumped with happiness. "I'm sane! Maya i have control! Thank you, thank you thank you!" Krieg said, hugging her. The pressure of his chest against her breasts felt strange. Maya pushed him back.

"Your welcome" She said. Without warning, Krieg leant down and kissed Maya. He pressed his lips against hers; a sweet taste of heaven. Maya eased back on his lips and pressed in deeper, parting his lips with hers. She invitingly played with his tongue. They broke apart when they heard Axton banging on the wooden door.

"Maya! Are you in there!" He called. Maya composed herself before answering back.

"Y-yeah. I'm in here! I'll be out in a minute" She called back. She looked at Krieg's brown eye and smiled. "We should-" she began.

"Y-yep" Krieg turned his back towards her, and dried himself off. They slipped back into their clothes, Maya exiting first.

Walking to their tents, Krieg held the door open for her. "Thanks" she said, smiling. Krieg nodded, he felt great! He could control his own mind. He didn't have to kill or rant on about nipple salads. He was free to control his body however way he pleased.

Axton and Zer0 were at the table. In different positions from where she left them. Axton was leaning back in his chair, his legs stretched out on the table. Zer0 was sitting, straight in his seat on the other end of the table.

"Where were you's?" Axton asked. Maya stumbled to look for words to explain why they both took showers together.

"Maya brought back my sanity" Krieg jumped in before she could say a word.

Axton put his feet to the ground and lent both elbows to the table. "How?" he asked.

"Her mind control" Krieg said.

"Yeah I- turns out I don't just control minds. I can manipulate them. I can delete memories, read minds, speak to them..." Maya trailed off.

"Impressive" Zer0 spoke up.

* * *

**Reviews / comments are appreciated. I hope Lightning Phoenix was okay but idek !**


	8. Back From Death

Chapter 8. Back From Death

* * *

**Reviews/comments are always welcome! I got a nice twist coming up so keep reading! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Axton, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Maya asked. The siren lead him out of the hut, taking his hand in hers. She was going to tell him. She didn't love Axton. Not in _that _way at least she thought. He made her feel so many emotions that confused the hell out of her. She couldn't explain it. It was like a feeling on the tip of her tongue. She loved his personality and charming looks, but something drove her off. He was overprotective of her, which made her feel weak. A feeling she hated through her guts. He made her feel trapped and isolated in a way no one else did.

Through all her time spent with the 'Order Of The Impending Storm' on the planet of Athenas, she was trained to be the powerful siren she had to become. They trained her to hone her powers, to extend them at her will. But they hadn't prepared her for a relationship. That was her downfall. Well that and her mouth.

Okay, this is it. Time to break up with him.

"Axton," the siren began. She looked deep into his green eyes, trying to tell it to him straight. "I think we should-"

"HOLY SHIT!" the commando shouted. The siren turned to see what her fellow companion was looking at and saw multiple Hyperion robots march towards the gate. Just stopping short from the fences surrounding the area. A bright blinding light exploded to the Earth as the Hyperion robots re-constructed themselves.

"GEAR UP!" Axton shouted to everyone, running from the conversation and into the hut, equipping himself with his prepped weapons.

"That won't be necessary" a voice said from Maya's ECHO. But obviously Axton didn't hear the voice.

"Who is this?!" Maya demanded, her electric blue wings appearing and her siren tattoos glowing with power.

"Introducing...HAAAAAANDSOOMMME JAAAAACK!" The voice announced.

"WHAT?!" Maya screamed with rage.

"That's right honey! I never died! YAY" Handsome Jack said. "Before you and your little team of savage Vault Hunters killed me, Hyperion built a New-U station! So if I die, I'm instantly digistructed back to life!" Jack elaborated.

Maya's face turned into a fiery red colour, as if about to explode.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Maya screamed at her ECHO.

"Watch. The Language." Handsome Jack said, the usual tone in his turning dark.

"Besides," Jack continued, his mood changing instantly." I'm not here to kill you!" he said enthusiastically. "I want you to come with me" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Maya yelled.

"Oh but i think you are. Don't you want to know where your parents are?" Handsome Jack explained.

That made Maya shut up. Her gut twisted and turned, threatening to rise to her throat. "They're dead" Maya said coldly.

"I can assure you that they're not" Jack said, "So come with me, and I'll tell you everything you want to know".

Zer0, Axton and Krieg emerged from the tent, all geared up with their fierce game faces on. Zero ran to climb the cylinder tube used as a shower base while Axton and Krieg took cover behind crates filled to ammunition.

"Let my Hyperion 'bots lead you to me. I won't hurt you. In fact, i need you alive" Jack said.

Maya took Jack's words in like a sponge to water. Weither she listened to his words or just let them go made her heart pound. She weighed up her options and the outcomes carefully:

_My parents. They're not dead? Just another thing the Order have hidden from me. Who are they? Is my mother a Siren too? Maybe Jack isn't lying. Maybe he does know who my parents are. But come on! It's JACK for gods-sake! He's a liar! But then if he isn't lying, i would find my parents. I could have a family. Maybe I'll have a brother and sister! I've got to try._

"Fine"

Maya stood up from the sand she hadn't known she collapsed on. Releasing the power pumping through her veins, she let go of its energy. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled over at her friends. "They're not going to attack" she explained. She rounded up her friends and said something that broke Axton's heart.

"I'm leaving"

"What?!" Axton asked, dropping his infinity pistol and running up to clutch her hands like clinging on to dear life.

"Jack's alive. And he knows where my parents are. I just have to go with him"

"You can't trust Jack! He'll kill you!" Axton protested.

"I'm sorry"

Axton hugged Maya to the point where she couldn't breathe. He grabbed her waist, pulling Maya into him like a desperate plead to merge with his body as one. Eventually, Axton the commando, started to cry.

"Axton, let me go" Maya said, trying to hold back tears that threatened to stream down her face. Pushing him away, Maya cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Axton's hot tears were salty; a beautiful mixture of their lips.

"I love you, Maya" he said through a strained, pained voice.

"I love you too Axton" Maya struggled to get the words out. Finally letting go, she turned to Zer0.

"Don't let him come after me, Zer0. Promise me you'll stop him from doing anything stupid?" Maya asked her friend, referring to Axton who had turned his back to her to try wipe the tears from his face.

"Of course, Maya. Just be careful, if Jack wants you, it's for his own gain" Zer0 said in a plain voice, sounding almost robotic. Awkwardly, Zer0 stepped up to Maya and hugged her tight. He tried to suppress the memories of her saving his life more than once in their partnership together.

The siren then turned to Krieg. Krieg looked down at Maya with a sad brown eye. She leapt into him, Krieg wrapping his arms around her waist and Maya around his neck

_I love you, Krieg._

I said to Krieg, my thoughts penetrating his mind.

_I love you too, Maya. My pretty lady_

He said to me.

Pulling away from their hug, Maya pushed on, heading for the gate where the Hyperion robots stood in wait. Before leaving, Maya turned around to face her fellow worshippers.

"Your Goddess will be back!" she yelled to them, willing her electric wings to appear.

"My three friends here will take charge! If I come back to hear that you've disobeyed their orders, I will not be happy!"

Taking one last look to her friends and fellow subjects, she turned on her heel, breathed in deeply, clenched her jaw, and followed the Hyperion robots to where ever hell Jack was located in.

"How touching" Jack said over Maya's ECHO. "I think ima need a minute-" Jack mocked, trying to fake cry in the background.

I walked down the white halls, escorted by a woman dressed in white with a clip board in-hand. The robots fast travelled me into a building, where the woman before me greeted me with a single curt nod.

We came to the end of the white walls of hell where the woman opened the door for me and nodded for me to enter.

Here we go. Get the answers then get out of there. If he tries to fuck with me, incinerate his ass and leave. I'm a siren. He can't do shit to me!

Entering the room, i saw myself in a deluxe bedroom. To my far left of the room was a massive king bed, neatly made with white silk sheets. There was a white dimmed lamp on a bedside cabinet and a single blue rose beside it. Above the bed was a rectangular glass window, showing the view of a beautiful lake. Opposite the bed was a wooden drawer and a black screen tv hanging on the wall above it. To the far right of the room was a door, probably leading to a bathroom.

Slowly making my way over to the bed, i felt the sheets. A smooth silk, softer than any Bullymong fur. Without thinking, i did a star jump onto the bed, laughing for the first time before splitting up with the group.

The door i had been lead into closed with a slam, making me jump from the bed. I turned around to see that Jack had hidden behind the door, smiling up at me.

"Theeerrreee sheeeee isssss!" Jack sang slowly. "Miiiissss Maaaayaaa!"

_Handsome Jack, the president of Hyperion just sang what was SUPPOSED to be that Miss America song from Earth?_

Jack walked over to the bed I was sitting on and sat down next to me.

I had to take deep breaths to stop my fist from connecting with his face. THAT FUCK SHOULD BE DEAD!

"Where are my parents?" i ordered, a look of disgust waved over my face as i moved away from him.

His brown hair was neatly combed, his mask still attached to his face and the same usual outfit he wore.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he ignored my demands. "Maybe freshen up a bit?" he pressed.

Shaking my head, i repeated myself. "I want to know where my parents are"

Jack sighed, standing up from the bed. "Maya," he said my name with such sweetness I never thought ever existed. "I'll tell you everything you want to know. But for now, i recommend you get some rest or something because its going to be hard to explain it" Jack suggested.

Finally giving in to the sight of an ACTUAL shower, i nodded. Jack stood and walked towards the door. "If you need anything, just call my name" he said before closing the door behind him.

Sighing, i walked over to the bathroom. Stripping off my old, torn combat suit, i took refuge under the heavenly spray of warm water. The water rushed through my hair, penetrating my skin. It was bliss. Washing my blue hair and scrubbing my body, i turned to taps off and wrapped a towel around me. Stepping out of the shower, i made my way back into what seemed to be MY bedroom. On the bed was a blue dress, blue rose and a small piece of paper that said;

"For the one i love most"

Frowning, i looked through the drawers to see if anything else was there, only to be disappointed. Looking back at the dress, i bit my bottom lip and pulled it over my head. Looking myself in the mirror, i wiped the blue lip stick from my lips and washed the wrecked mascara from my face. I had natural pick lips with a natural dark eye lashes. Making it look as if i had eye liner on.

Towel drying my short hair, i walked over to the door. Opening the door, i took a step outside.

"Jack?" i called.


	9. The Truth Is

Chapter 9. The truth is...

* * *

**BIG TWSIT COMING UP! HOPE YOU'RE READYY! ENJOY! -sorry for the short chapter**

* * *

Maya the siren made her way warily down the white halls. She opened her mouth again, trying to force the words out. But every time she said that name, her body went into complete shock. She closed her mouth, biting the inside of her cheek. That name. It was just THAT name. A name she couldn't forget or forgive. A name that made her Vault Hunter friends ready their weapons with rage in their eyes. A name she would never call her child. If she ever had one.

Coming up to a large door, she read the words marked in bold black writing, 'Siren Archives'. She stopped. Her heart pounded as she read the words over and over. All she ever wanted to do was learn about who she is. WHAT she is. And the opportunity had just shown her the door. Like LITERALLY. She pictured Opportunity saying, "Here! Open this door and you'll find what you've been looking for!"

Reaching for the door handle, she twisted it open and stepped bare foot into the room. She gasped as she observed what she found. News articles, papers, pictures, books. Everything in the room was everything there possibly was about Siren's. The walls were covered with them. High lightened words and the overlapping of news articles. Red pen was carefully drawn and marked information about Siren's. But the most disturbing, the thing that made her collapse to the cold floor; was that everything was about her.

'Couple hands over Siren child!'

'The Order trains Siren to become hero!'

'Maya The Siren, Ruler Of Athenas!'

She felt adrenaline rush throughout her Siren body. Her heart pounded to the point where she could hear it ringing in her ears. The coldness of the tiled floor disappeared as her body began to glow blue.

Jack.

Calming herself down, she walked out the door and said once more, with as little effort as she willed, "Jack"

Jack popped his head around a corner and smiled. "Ah there you are missy!" He said, striding his way over to her, a smile on his face. Jack looked past Maya to see the door to his little room open.

Putting his arm around her, he led her down the halls. "You were supposed to see that AFTER I explained everything" Jack informed her, leading her into a kitchen. He sat her down at a table and placed two plates. Waffles on both. "Eat up" he smiled.

Maya reached for the knife and fork, hearing her gut growl at the sweet smell of food. Jack did the same, smiling at her as he picked up his own eating utensils. Maya cut off a bit of waffle, looked at it, then consumed the waffle. They both ate in silence, only the sound of forks and knives hitting the plates echoed in the kitchen and dining table room.

Finally full, Maya put her fork and knife on the plate, pushing it away from her with satisfaction. Jack did the same, wiping his mouth with a napkin he had tucked in his shirt collar. He stood from his chair, walking over to a silent Maya. Jack gestured to his arm and Maya thankfully wrapped hers around his. Jack lead her over to a couch and sat down next to her.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you'll want to start from the beginning?" Jack asked, making himself comfortable. Maya nodded beside him.

"Well, I guess I'll start with how you got to the Order Of The Impending Storm." Jack said, watching her every move and emotion. "Your parents were poor folk. They couldn't provide you with food, or clothing, anything you needed as an infant. So they took you to the Order. They accepted you gratefully, promising to look after you and train you to become a Siren Warrior. Your parents had to travel to another planet to look for work, in hopes to come back and reclaim you" Jack explained, making Maya's eyes widen.

"My parents...Loved me?" She asked shyly. All this time, she had been lead to believe that her parents hated her. That they couldn't stand being near a Siren, so they gave her up. But now, hope slowly made its up through to her face, her expression positive with happiness.

"Of course they loved you!" Jack said, chuckling with happiness. "But then..." Jack continued, his gaze falling to the floor with a sad nod. Standing up and turning his back to Maya, he said in a cold, dark voice. "But then...Your mother was murdered"

He turned to see a weeping Maya. She had curled herself into a tight ball, her knees to her chest and her face hidden. Jack continued, slowly making his way over to her. "She was murdered by a very powerful man" he elaborated, putting a soft hand on her shoulder. "Your father grew angry. And so, he killed the man who had murdered her" Jack said. "Slowly but surely, your father grew rich after taking your mother's murderer's job. He travelled to Pandora, trying to turn the savage planet into a place of civilization for his wife and daughter" Maya stopped crying, lifting her head to look at Handsome Jack.

"Yes, Maya" Jack said, tears in his eyes. "I'm your father"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Hope this was okay! ;)**


	10. Hush Little Baby

Chapter 10. Hush Little Baby

* * *

**MIND EXPLOSION! HOW YA LIKE THAT BABY? Reviews/comments are appreciated ! thanks! ENJOY!**

* * *

I jumped from the couch I had been sitting on and screamed with rage. My wings appeared and my tattoos glowed brighter than I had ever seen them glow before. Everything in the entire room started to float into the air, my auric bubble trapping them. Within a blink of my eye, the exploded, evaporating into nothing but dust.

"Maya! Stop!" Jack shouted as an explosion blasted him back several feet. Hyperion soldiers started to pour through the room, aiming their guns right at me. "NOOOO!" Jack screamed.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death. When I opened them, I saw that my auric bubble was wrapped around me like a shield. Smiling, I willed my bubble to expand. As it did, all the Hyperion soldiers were crushed to death. Their screams travelled through the room, bouncing back. Crying, I lifted Jack, _my father, _into the air.

"MAYA! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. "EVERYTHING WAS FOR YOU AND ELIZABETH!- YOUR MOTHER!" he cried.

Using my telepathic powers, I looked into Jack's memories.

"Maya, wake up honey" John said to the siren child in his arms. John and Elizabeth had walked for hours, finally reaching the gate into the city. "Honey, wake up" John gently shook the shoulder of the child.

"hmm?" The child said, waking up. "Daddy, mommy, where are we?" Maya asked, John put her on the ground to walk, still clutching her hand.

"We're going to the 'Order Of The Impending Storm', honey. They're going to take care of you for a while" John said. "Mommy and Daddy have to go on a little trip. Then we'll be back" John said.

"That's right, baby. They're going to keep you safe" Elizabeth said, clutching Maya's other hand.

"What is your business here?" A man asked from the other side of the iron gate.

"We wish to speak to Brother Sophis" John said. The man nodded, opening the gate for the family to enter. As they walked into the city, John picked Maya up and balanced her on his hip. She was nearly six, and her powers had started to grab unwanted attention.

"I don't-"Maya yawned, "-want you to go" she finished.

"We know, honey. But it'll only be for a little while" Elizabeth said, grabbing John's hand. She looked at her husband with sad eyes.

They finally made it to the Order's building, knocking on the door, Maya slowly fell asleep. A few hurried footsteps then the door opened, revealing a man in a brown robe.

"Yes?" the man asked, looking at the adults. As the man observed the child in a white, torn gown, he gasped, rushing the family inside.

"I am brother Sophis" he introduced himself.

"I'm John and this is my wife, Elizabeth" he said, looking over at woman beside him. "This is Maya" he looked down at his daughter. She had unnatural long blue hair, storm grey eyes and the tattoos that screamed 'Siren'.

Brother Sophis nodded, "We will have to train her to control her powers and to defend herself"

"Defend herself?" Elizabeth asked.

Brother Sophis nodded again, "Siren's are a rarity" he explained. "Some may want to use her for their own gain or... experiment on her"

John nodded. "We'll be back to come get her. For now, we just want you to look after her" he said.

Brother Sophis agreed, "Of course"

John looked down at his beautiful baby siren. He kissed her soft, pale cheek. Elizabeth stepped up beside her husband. She gently stroked her daughter's cheek, kissing Maya as well. "Be safe, honey" Elizabeth whispered. Elizabeth's grey eyes started to fill with tears. Maya looked like a little version of Elizabeth. Except Maya had her siren blue hair where Elizabeth had a dark brown.

"We will always be with you, _Mye Mye_" John whispered to her too, using the nickname only he called her.

Maya's tears got so out of control, she screamed again. The explosion of her voice made the room shake as she heard her first nickname; _Mye Mye_.

Letting the auric bubble disappear, Jack-or is it John- drop to the ground. Letting everything go, her powers stopped at her command. Letting her feet go from under her, she started to fall to the ground. Jack ran to her, just grabbing her before she fell to the floor.

"It's okay," Jack said, stroking her cheek. "Everything's going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you, _Mye Mye_"

Maya opened her eyes at the soft sound of her nickname. "_Daddy_" Maya whispered.

Jack hugged her tight, "That's right, honey. I'm your daddy. I'm never leaving you again"

More soldiers started to gather in the room, avoiding the bloody mess of their fellow comrades. "NOO! LEAVE US ALONE!" Jack screamed at them with rage for ruining his moment with his beloved daughter.

Maya's instincts kicked in. And before the soldiers had even a chance to run, she trapped them individually in her auric bubble, her eye glowing an unnatural blue. "No! Maya!" he said as she stood up, pushing Jack's arms away from her.

"Can't-" she tried to pull away but her powers took control. "-pull away!" she yelled in physical pain. The soldiers exploded, once again covering the room that used to be white, into a real blood red.

Maya finally took control, gasping for breath. Jack got up and hugged her again. "Calm down, honey. Daddy's here" he hushed her. She cried into his chest, "_Daddy_"

* * *

**HOPE THE NICKNAME FOR MAYA WAS OKAY! ITS PRONOUNCED LIKE , "MY MY" ! IDEK ANY IDEAS? IT HAS TO BE SOMETHING CUTE! THANKS FOR READING! Reviews/comments plzzz!**


	11. So WaitWhat?

Chapter 11.

* * *

**I hope this is okay! Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone ! well ENJOY!**

* * *

When Maya woke up, she found herself tucked in her bed. She sat up, yawning. The bright sun had made its way through her curtains, the suns rays visible to the naked eye. She saw a picture in the corner of her eyes, turning, she picked up the frame.

There she saw her family. Her father, John, was balancing Maya on his him with his arm around her mother. They smiled for the camera, trying to make Maya happy in their last moments together. Maya clutched the frame, diverting her eyes on her mother.

Elizabeth. She had medium brown hair, grey eyes and a smile so bright. Her face just lit up at the camera, her brown hair blowing in the wind. Maya let a small smile form on her lips. She couldn't remember much of her childhood, or her mother and father for that matter. But when her eyes finally gazed over her own figure in the picture, she knew she was happy.

Placing the frame back on her bedside cabinet, she threw the silk sheets off and started to walk down the halls. As she reached the kitchen, she saw Jack; his back to her.

"D-Dad?" Maya said, her voice shaky from saying that word. Jack turned around, a smile forming on his face as he saw her. Maya noticed that everything was cleaned up. No bodies were scattered across the floor, the blood had been wiped clean. Everything was perfect and clean.

"How's my sleeping beauty?" he asked, a tea towel over his shoulder, a frying pan in his hand and a spatula in the other.

"I'm good" Maya said, sitting down at the table. Jack grabbed the tea towel from his shoulder and walked over to the table. He placed two plates filled with pancakes and syrup.

As Jack dug into the pancakes he had made, he studied his daughter opposite him. Swallowing the small piece of pancake, he set his knife and fork down. "I guess you'd like to know more?" he asked.

Maya nodded. "Angel?" she asked, swallowing hard.

Jack's face darkened, he knew she'd bring this up. "She's not your sister, if that's what you're asking" Jack answered. Maya just continued to look at him, waiting for more. "Like how your mother and i gave you to the Order, Angel's real parents gave her over to me" he explained.

"At first, i thought she really could be a part of our family. She was adorable and cute, but she wasn't _you_. Every night I'd-" Jack looked down at his plate. "I'd visit Elizabeth's grave, telling her that I'd find you again. But after you left Athenas, I couldn't find any trace of you" He said.

"Angel wanted to prove herself to me that she could be you; my long-lost daughter. So she used her powers to try to find you. We had plans to find you and explain everything to you but instead, Angel grew corrupted with anger towards me. She didn't want you in the family, Maya" Jack said.

"She found you on the train with the other Vault Hunters, but chose to let you die on that Hyperion train. She was jealous of you. I mean-yeah sure, i tried to lure Vault Hunters on that train but she didn't tell me you were on it! We were supposed to come and get you!" he cried. "That's when i started to get angry with her. I-" Jack stumbled. "I used her to charge the Vault Key-I won't deny it. I thought you were dead and i just got sooo angry. Then she started to help the Vault Hunters to try and stop me" he said.

"I know she made it look like i didn't care about her. But i did. But then- before you's pulled the plug, i SWEAR she smiled at me. Not a sad smile, not a happy smile, but an evil smile. I think- I think she wanted to die just to hurt me. I had been nice to her, i CARED for her. But she didn't want another siren in the family" Jack explained.

"I thought you were dead, Maya. Angel was dead, Elizabeth was dead, i thought you were dead too. I couldn't stand being alone ever again. So i killed Roland. I grabbed Lilith to charge the Vault Key in hopes of unleashing the Warrior. I wanted revenge on the world for taking you's from me. That's-" Jack stopped, looking across to Maya. "That's when i saw you".

"You may not have heard me over the sound of explosions and whatever, but i ordered the Warrior not to harm you. That's why you survived. You didn't have one scratch on you. The Warrior completely ignored you and continued on to kill the others. But i knew you hated me for what i'd done. So i let Lilith kill me" he said.

"You-?" Maya spoke up. "Didn't want the Warrior to kill me-?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"You were my daughter. My ONLY daughter. I love you, so much, Maya. The Wanted Posters i placed everywhere was to try to find you, if you ever survived. No one was sent to kill you, only to lead you to me. Ever wonder why you had the highest reward money above all the others?" Jack asked. "I had to put being a siren as why i wanted you turned in because if ANYONE knew you were my daughter, they'd try and kill you or use you against me. But anyone that tried to lead you to me were killed. I didn't really want you to see my face, giving that-i mean Angel- i tried to kill you" he said.

Maya thought this over. It made sense. But she still couldn't let the anger go. Jack had killed Roland. He had killed hundreds of people. Thousands, probably. And the thought that made her gut turn, was because he did it for _her._

Jack looked over at Maya, studying her face. Sighing, he stood up. "I get it if you want to leave. I just- I just thought we could be a real family again" he said.

He started to make his way out of the kitchen. He looked back over his shoulder. "I've stopped killing people, Mye Mye" he said, almost reading Maya's mind.

"After i saw you for the first time, something broke in me. The anger in your face broke me. Elizabeth would have wanted you to be happy, not devoting your life to killing me" he said. "I'm leaving Pandora. And once I'm gone, you can have the company"

Maya looked up, shock on her face. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with her father. But it was the fact that her father had KILLED people just to find her. He had destroyed small towns in hopes of finding her. But she couldn't just left her only family leave.

Maya jumped from her seat, straightening her back and pushing back the tears well up. "You're not going anywhere!" she exclaimed, making turn around in confusion.

"You've been searching for me for years. Well," Maya said, walking up to her father. "Now you found me" she hugged Jack. She hated him and loved him at the same time.

"But, Mye Mye-" he said before being cut off.

"NO. I forgive you for what you've done. I hate that you did it, but i forgive you. I can't live with you, but i'm more than happy to visit every few days..." Maya said sternly.

Jack smiled at his daughter. "Of course! We can do daughter-father stuff! We can-" Jack frowned. "Go shopping...?" he asked. Jack didn't really know what girls did on Pandora.

"No." Maya said.

"We can..." now even Maya frowned. "Ummm..."

"It doesn't matter! We can do whatever you want to!" Jack laughed. Jack put his arm around Maya and led her to the couch.

"Now, tell me about you and this Vault Hunter" Jack said.

Maya blushed. "I don't think i want to talk about my love life-"

Jack interrupted her, "I'm your father. So i have to act like one, now don't i? So... Axton... huh?" he nudged her with his elbow.

"Dad..." Maya slumped down in her seat.

"You should invite him over for dinner. I would like to have a talk with him" Jack said.

Maya shook her head. "No!" she laughed. "Besides, we have to fake your death again" she said.

"Everyone knows that you're alive. I'll tell them that you had a double. I'll say that when you invited me back here, i killed you, okay?" she explained.

Jack crossed his arms. "No fun" he sulked like a child. Maya chuckled.

"I better get going then" Maya stood up. Jack stood as well, following her to her room.

"Meet me at Opportunity. I'll make it look deserted so no one suspects I'm still alive. Look for the building with 'MYE MYE' written on it. I'll be waiting for you around there. There will be a few Hyperion robots patrolling but I'll order them not to fire at you. Just make sure no ones following you" Jack said as Maya packed her bag, neatly tucking the photo frame of her family inside.

Maya walked into her bathroom and closed the door. She started to get changed into her usual combat suit. She walked out the door to find Jack handing her a blue teddy bear.

"I brought this for you. But i never got the chance to give it to you" he said. Maya took it from his hands, looking down at the bear's feet, she saw her nick name on both. It was stitched in a navy blue cotton.

Maya placed it in her bag, and turned to Jack. She leapt up to him, digging her face into his shoulder as he hugged her. They pulled away, a few tears coming to both of their eyes.

Jack unclipped his mask, handing it out to her, "Here. This should be proof enough that you 'killed' me. Maya took the mask and looked up to his real face. There was the Vault symbol burnt into him. She reached up and lightly stroked his cheek, feeling the burn marks.

"My father did this to me when he found out you were a Siren" he said, not understanding the real reason. Taking her hand in his, he said, "I would NEVER do this to you"

Jack led her out to the exit and found herself somewhere in Friendship Gully. She made her way out to the dust, looking back to find Jack waving at her. She waved back, smiling. She ran to a near-by 'Catch-A-Riide' station and digistructed herself a vehicle. She flicked back on her ECHO device she forgot she turned off and made her way to the Bloodshot camp her friends would have been.

"Guys, its Maya. I'm coming back" she smiled.

* * *

**Reviews/Comments are welcome ! Thanks for reading! More to come!**


	12. The More

Chapter 11. The More

Krieg drummed his fingers on the table, waiting. After a this first day of not knowing where Maya was, he grew worried. He didn't know where she was and he didn't like how she left. Sighing, he looked around the room to try take his mind off her.

Axton was leaning against a Dr. Zed vending machine that he had ordered the bandits to move. His right foot was against the machine, his knee bent and his arms crossed. The first day without her, they did nothing. They didn't receive anything from Maya except the cold silence of her absence. They had tried multiple times to ECHO her but she never answered.

Axton suddenly pushed himself off the Dr. Zed vending machine and walked over to the table where Krieg sat. He pulled out his ECHO and placed it on the table before him. He looked at his map, wondering, thinking.

Axton darted across the room and grabbed out his guns. Krieg stood up, readying his buzz axe. Axton turned him, eyeing the psycho. He had fought and killed many Psycho's. He even had the scars to prove it. It was only natural for someone like Axton to be suspicious.

"You're not coming with me" Axton said in a cold voice. Krieg looked up with one eye at Axton.

"The hell i am. She may be your girlfriend but she brought back my sanity. I owe her this much" Krieg replied. Axton eyed him a moment more, then shrugged. Axton and Krieg walked out the hut, only to be stopped with a blue sword to them.

"You cannot go/ You must stay here/ I promised Maya" Zer0 said from behind his mask, lowering his sword.

"But Maya's out there somewhere with Jack!" Axton protested.

"I will keep my word/ But i did not say/ That i will not go" Zer0 said in Haiku.

"I'm coming with you" Krieg spoke up. Zer0 nodded.

"You're not leaving me here! She's MY girlfriend!" Axton reddened.

"That may be so-" Zer0 said before all three mens ECHOS went off.

"Guys, its Maya. I'm coming back" Came Maya's voice.

Krieg searched the dusty hills, looking for Maya. In the distance, he saw a vehicle jump a hill, heading towards them. "It's Maya!" Krieg pointed excitedly towards the car.

The vehicle stopped just short of where they were standing and Maya did a flip out the car. Krieg was about to run to her and kiss her when he saw Axton was already there. Axton hugged her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Krieg looked away, not wanting to watch.

Maya and Axton walked to Krieg and Zer0, hand in hand. "Zer0" Maya acknowledged him, nodding.

"Maya" he said in return. Maya turned to Krieg, his brown eye always on her.

"Hey Krieg" She said, her voice soft.

"Hi Maya" Krieg replied. Maya and Axton walked into the gates of her territory.

Maya unleashed her wings and willed her tattoos to glow. "Your Goddess has arrived!" she shouted to her subjects. "I expect food to be prepared!"

"Of course, Mother Phoenix!" Bandits yelled frantically. They all bowed their heads, glad that their Goddess was back.

Maya shrugged off her wings before walking back to Axton's side. All four Vault Hunters sat gathered around the table inside. Maya explained to them how she left to find out who her parents were. She lied about why Handsome Jack wanted her to go with him. She told her friends that he planned to put the collar that held back her powers like he had done to Lilith. She said that he wanted to do experiments on her,but because of her immense power, she broke the collar and yada,yada,yada.

Lie after lie, after lie just poured from her mouth. Everyone was quiet until she had finished.

Krieg shifted in his seat as she said the word, 'experiments'. He knew all too well what that would have felt like.

Once Maya was finished, everyone was quiet, taking it all in.

"Soooo did you find out about your parents?" Axton asked, holding her hand tight.

"They gave me to the Order to be protected. But my mother and father were murdered soon after" Maya said. Axton squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Maya" Krieg said, looking over at her with caring eyes.

"Sirens are rare/An appropriate sacrifice/May they rest in peace" Zer0 said in Haiku.

She had done it. Maya had actually convinced her friends to believe the lies she told them. She smiled inwardly at herself. She should be an actress. "I'm really tired..." Maya said, standing up from her seat.

"Of course" Axton said, hurrying over to open the blankets to her bed. Maya smiled at him before collapsing on the Bullymong fur. A few minutes later, she was in a deep sleep. Axton tucked her in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before exiting the hut. Krieg stood up, took a glance in her direction before he too exited. Zer0 walked over to her bed, towering over her like a dark knight.

Zer0 knew Maya was lying. He was an assassin. He could smell a lie miles away. But what interested him most, was why? Why was she lying? She was hiding something, that he was certain of. He looked down at her, questions filling his mind. Finally, he turned away from the sleeping siren and walked out of the hut.

Sanctuary

"Home sweet home" Maya smiled as she star jumped onto her bed, face planting. Maya giggled with delight and turned to sit up against the wall. She smiled at the sight of her room. It wasn't exactly beautiful, but it was home.

Maya eyed her bag. She could still remember every detail Jack had told her. She wouldn't tell her friends, she wouldn't tell anyone for that matter. She HATED Jack, but she loved her father. She was torn between a psycho murderous son-of-a-bitch and her loving father that would literally rid a planet of evil to be her playground.

Maya got up from her bed and unpacked her bags. When her fingers curled around the frame of her family photo, she stopped a moment to observe her mother once more.

Her brown hair, her grey eyes. She was beautiful. Maya brought her index and middle finger to her mouth, kissing her fingers gently before placing them on her mother's cheek.

A sudden knock on the door nearly made her drop the photo. She turned around to see Axton there. Maya stuffed her photo back into her back nervously.

"Hey" Axton walked into her room. She turned around, leaning on the bedside table as Axton wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey" Maya replied with a soft voice. He leaned in and softly kissed her; sending a chill of electricity through her body. Axton pulled away, sighing at the touch of Maya.

"I've missed you" Axton said sweetly, his green eyes staring into Maya's electric blue.

"I know you have" Maya smiled. Axton chuckled, letting go of Maya.

"Ummm..." Axton said, turning from Maya and walk around her room. So many good memories were in THIS room. "Krieg can crash at my place until your back on your feet. I know he's your responsibility but i want you to have a sleep in. You've been through a lot" Axton turned towards her, his hands tucked into his military patterned pants.

"That would be great" Maya smiled.

Axton nodded. "I'll be at Moxxies" he commented before heading downstairs and out her door. Axton smiled devilishly as he made his way over to the bar. He wanted Krieg out of Maya's house. He knew something was up between them. He didn't want that 'something' to expand into 'something' more.

Axton stepped into Moxxies bar and walked over to his booth in the corner. Moxxie swaggered over, swaying her hips that made every man in the bar glance over for a second to watch. "Hey sugar, what can i get you hun?" Moxxie said in a very seductive voice.

"Hey Mox, can i get Rakk Ale" He said, leaning his elbows on the table. Moxxie nodded and headed back behind the bar. Axton put his hands behind his back and sighed. Since hearing Maya's voice over the ECHO, his nightmare of Sarah had faded. He hated going back into the past; seeing the people he's murdered, the things he had done. He chugged the beer in his hands once Moxxie had come back with it. He loved Sarah, but she was dead. And now he had Maya. And from the bottom of his heart, he knew, Oh yes he _knew,_he would _not_ let Maya go so easily.


	13. Identity

Chapter 12. Identity

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter... Reviews/comments are appreciated! Ideas? Requests? ENJOY!**

* * *

Maya snuck away from Sanctuary in nothing but her yellow combat suit and a bag with all her favourite elemental Maliwan guns. It was almost mid-night and she couldn't stop herself from leaving. Her father, Handsome Jack had an alluring voice. He had persuasion in his tone like she had the power to mind control.

Maya realized as she fast travelled to Opportunity, that she had some Jack in her alright. Maya had Jack's fiestiness, though she best controlled it. Maya still couldn't get the message through. Her father was HANDSOME JACK. He was a murderer, a destroyer- _And he tried to kill me a couple of times-_ But he was HER father. Her top priority (other than finding out more about her siren lineage), was family.

Maya drew her Maliwan SMG and slowly approached the building closest to her. She searched the building, _Nope. No sign of 'Mye Mye' here..._

As she moved past the building, she looked up at the moon on Pandora. It was glowing a bright white, filling Pandora with its heavenly light. Looking over at another building, she saw her nickname spray painted on the entrance door. Recklessly dropping her gun, she made her way over to the door. The smallest sound of movement made Maya want to look behind her. But she knew that if she was indeed being followed, she didn't want her stalker to know. A simple stalker of the night wasn't a match for a Siren. Not this one, atleast.

Walking through the door, she quickly closed it behind her, letting her tattoos glow with power as her source of light. She saw a dark figure in the shadows. Instinctively, Maya raised her gun before the figure stepped from out of the shadows to reveal that it was just Jack. Maya dropped her gun, letting a sigh of relief escape her mouth.

"Mye Mye" Jack whispered as he ran over to Maya and embraced her in his strong, fatherly hug. Maya wrapped her arms around Jack, feeling his body heat penetrate her own.

"Someone's following me" Maya said, breaking the hug. Jack nodded, leading her higher into the building. They walked up the stairs, unable to use the elevator in the quietness of the night.

"Don't worry, they're no match for us" Jack said. Maya and Jack stepped into the white halls and lead her to the 'Siren Archives' room. He opened the door, "I thought you might want to know more about who you are"

Maya, mouth slightly open in wonder, stepped inside the room. She spun around slowly, taking all the research that now decorated every wall. Jack pulled up a seat and gestured for Maya to sit, leaning against the desk on the right.

"First, i'll explain the Eridian's" Jack said. Jack walked over to a clipping and ripped the picture from its grasp. He walked over to Maya and handed it down to her. "This is an Eridian. This picture was taken just before I summonded The Warrior in Hero's Pass" He said.

Maya looked at the picture with recognisation. She had seen around four of these statues around the Vault. The Eridian captured on the photo was made of rock; a large creature standing up-right with lava falling from what seemed to be its mouth. The Eridian had a large chest and long slender arms.

"People think that Siren's are guardian's of the Vault," Jack explained. "They're supposed to protect the Vault from the unworthy" He said, walking around the room. "But" He stopped, turning to Maya. "I know the truth"

Maya stood up, knocking her chair back. Her heart pounded, _This is it! _"Tell me!" Maya begged.

Jack hesitated, but he couldn't stop now. "Siren's weren't created by the Eridian's, Maya" He said. Maya's face become overwelmed with confusion. "The Vault's were created by the Eridians, but they didn't create Siren's, The Destroyer or The Warrior" Jack continued.

"The Eridian's put The Destoyer and The Warrior in Vaults for a specific reason" he continued, leaving a dramatic pause. "The creatures in the Vault's _created _Siren's, Maya" Jack said, making Maya gasp. "You killer your maker"

* * *

**LOL I don't even know... I'm sort of just making this up as I go... Reviews/comments are appreciated! Ideas? Requests? Thanks for reading! More to come!**


	14. A Normal Day As A Killer Siren

Chapter 13. A Normal Day As A Killer Siren

* * *

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter! I'm kinda just making this up as I go soo... And I have school -,- T_T Yeah... khay... Reviews/comments are appreciated! ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up back in my bed. I sat up, yawning and stretching my stiff arms and legs. My head was throbbing and my tongue tasted like paper. Getting up, I changed from my shirt and shorts into my regular yellow combat suit and boots.

Before i left Athenas, one of the monks gave me this combat suit. It was a "_Constant reminder of who you are" _He had told me. It was still dark outside; the sun had not yet risen. The silence in the stale air indicated that the city (or town-whatever) of Sanctuary was still asleep.

The one thing i loved more than sniping the head of a bandit clean off, more than satisfying my thirst for blood, was training.

Sure it made you feel as though you just escaped Hell but to me, it was Heaven. Jumping down the stairs of my two story apartment, i snatched up a towel and water bottle before heading off to the gym located near HQ.

There, i found weights, an old treadmill (surprisingly still standing), boxing bag and a few bars for chin ups and what nots. Dropping my towel and water bottle, i warmed up with less than an hour of running.

My time with the monks taught me to train like all Hell was out for me. Being a Siren meant that my strength, speed, stamina and pain tolerance were higher than a regular human's. They told me that even though i had God-like powers, I still had to keep my body in top-notch shape. And so I did.

I heaved with each breath now, just passing the 40 minute mark. Sweat beaded across my forehead, my hands clenched tightly to try stop myself from pushing the STOP button on the machine. I had to keep going. Even though my mind was yelling-no, SCREAMING- at me to stop and my legs felt like they'd collapse, i pushed on. As much as I am powerful, I am stubborn.

The machine beeped 50 minutes.

Trying to take my mind of the pain coursing through my body, I decided to go through what Jack had told me last night.

I killed The Warrior. The Warrior was supposedly my creator. The Warrior was locked in a Vault. The Vault was created by Eridians. Eridians were advanced aliens that were somehow connected with Eridium. Lilith, the other Siren, used Eridium to enhance her Siren abilities. Lilith became addicted to Eridium. Sirens absorbing Eridium were used to charge the Vault Key.

Sooooo THAT means that... _ The Eridians used Siren's as a charger to open a Vault and unlease a creature of destruction. ?_

More questions than answers, it seemed. Finally, the machine beeped 60 minutes. Switching the machine off, i walked over to my towel and wiped away at the sweat. Throwing the now drenched-in-sweat towel, i made my way over to the weights. Laying my back flat against the shreded bench press, i reached up arm up above the head and gripped the pole holding equal weights on both ends. I was pretty strong, even as a Siren. I had 50 kgs on each end, resulting in 100 kgs overall. As i worked my arms and my strength out, i couldn't help but remember my reaction to when Jack first told me that he was my father...

I jumped from the couch i had been sitting on and screamed with rage. My wings appeared and my tattoos glowed brighter than i had ever seen them glow before. Everything in the entire room started to float into the air, my auric bubble trapping them. Within a blink of my eye, they exploded, evaporating into nothing but dust.

"Maya! Stop!" Jack shouted as an explosion blasted him back several feet. Hyperion soldiers started to pour through the room, aiming their guns right at me. "NOOOO!" Jack screamed.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death. When i opened them, i saw that my auric bubble was wrapped around me like a shield. Smiling, i willed my bubble to expand. As it did, all the Hyperion soldiers were crushed to death. Their screams travelled through the room, bouncing back. Crying, i lifted Jack, my father, into the air.

"MAYA! I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. "EVERYTHING WAS FOR YOU AND ELIZABETH!- YOUR MOTHER!" he cried.

Shaking my head, i placed the weights back and sat up. In just under a year, i had survived the destruction of a train i was on, nearly commited suicide over a funny little robot called Claptrap, found Sanctuary and joined the Crimson Raiders, located another Siren named Lilith, ALMOST rescued her boyfriend, Roland which ended up being captured by Hyperion, finally rescuing him, trusted a girl named Angel which ended up betraying us and the result of Sanctuary's shield being obliterated,watched as Lilith teleported an ENTIRE city from the ground to the air, trusted Angel AGAIN and ended up infiltrating Hyperion in order to steal the Vault Key that Handsome Jack had, ended up killing Angel (which was Jack's adopted daughter), Roland being killed and Lilith being captured in the process.

But wait! There's more!

I was teleported back into Sanctuary by Lilith, finally finding her location, venturing into Hero's Pass which was just littered with an Hyperion army, Finding the Vault, defeating Jack, the Vault opening revealing The Warrior, finally killing The Warrior, Lilith killing Jack (which he turned out to be alive since the New-U stations he built) and developing a confusing relationship with Axton The Commando. Oh, and don't forget the uprise of my awesome new enhanced Siren abilities. ANNNDDD of course...!

Handsome Jack being my father.

Have i missed anything?

And just think, this was only my first year on Pandora. Can't wait for the second...

"Damn," A voice came, interrupting my thoughts. "You look _hot_ sweating"

I turned my head to see Axton standing in the door way, his arms crossed and his body leaning against the wall. His face was turned up in a slightly seductive grin, his green eyes twinkling with lust. A shy smile crept up my face.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked, wiping the sweat from my face. My arms were throbbing, and it certainly was _hot. _I needed a shower, and fast.

"Darlin'," Axton said. "I'm a soldier. It's practically genetically structured in me to wake up _this_ early"

Wow. He almost sounded smart. That's a first.

Snorting, i stood up and walked over to Axton. Wrapping my arms around his neck, i brought him down to me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and soon, our tongues were in combat with each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Patricia Tannis stood within the area of where the Vault was located. Hot lava boiled around her, the scent of carcasses invading her nostrils. Tannis shouldered her equipment and observed the giant stone structures of Eridians located scattered around the entrance of the Vault. There were four, it seemed.

Tannis observed the structures, pulling out a camera and taking a picture to observe more carefully later on. She turned right and walked down the path, leading to feet of the Eridian's giant structure. She noted that she was standing directly in between the Eridian's feet.

Tannis set out her gear, grabbing out a small brush. She walked over the stone wall that supported the Eridian structure and started to brush away the dirt and grime that had developed over the hundreds of years it had been placed there.

Her heart leapt at every flick of her brush, hoping-no _praying_ that she could find something effective for her research. A small inscription started to appear. Tannis's heart leapt from her mouth. She brushed more frantically now.

She stepped back to view what had been once hidden. She observed a picture of a woman with wings standing a top what looked to be The Warrior. She looked further down on the drawing.

There was a circular ball underneathe The Warrior. A ball with swirling lines. Tannis jumped back and gasped. She saw a writing in which language she didn't know. A few lines, probably the language of the Eridian's.

"Is that-" Tannis started.

"Yes" A voice came. Tannis swirled around on her heels to see a figure draped in a black robe, the hood pulled over his face. The sound of the strangers voice made goosebumps prickle over her skin, making the blood course through her veins run cold.

"That is the Siren, Maya"

* * *

**MORE SUSPENSE! - I hope. Reviews/Comments are appreciated! Sorry for the LOOONNGG delay of this chapter...! You know how it is... School and stuff -,- IKR**


	15. Wild At Heart

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Umm there's a bit of sexual interaction so ill put this sign, (~) to indicate where it starts and ends. Just skip it if you don't want to read it. Ummm... Reviews/Comments are great peoplezz ! I've got a nice twist coming up... again. So yeah... PM me if you have any ideas/suggestions or whatnot... Okay... that's it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Axton pushed Maya back onto her bed, staring down at her with lust. He climbed on top of her and was greeted with a passionate kiss. He ran his hands up and down her legs, teasing her with his tongue.

Maya moaned underneath him, running her hands through his hair as she fought to rip his shirt off. Axton chuckled, pulling back to pull it over his head and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed.

The Siren ran her fingers across his exposed chest as temptation rose throughout her slender body. Axton practically ripped her yellow combat suit in half, throwing it across the room without so much as a glance as it knocked over a glass cup.

Maya looked over at all the shattered glass and giggled. He tugged at her bra, moaning with pleasure at her exposed skin. He leaned down and thrust his tongue into her mouth while kneading her breasts, feeling every lump of her nipples.

Axton pulled back and ripped off his pants, another collection to their pile of clothes. He then pulled off Maya's pants as his erection grew with an uncontrollable need of satisfaction.

Maya yelped in surprise as he intruded her. He thrust into her harder, making the Siren moan with pleasure. She ran her hands over his muscular body, the throbbing consuming her entire body.

Axton moaned with pleasure, whispering her name. "Maya..." He kissed her, thrusting harder. She laughed gently, looking up as his face exploded with happiness. He was nearing his completion.

Maya tsked him, flipping him over so that she was on top. "Now now, whatever happened to ladies first?" she whispered in his ear seductively, sending a wave of chills up his spine. He needed her. And he needed her now.

Axton scowled, but soon it disappeared. Maya ran her fingers through his soft hair as she started to grind her hips against him. Maya moaned with pleasure. Her muscles tensed as she neared her climax, giving a loud groan as she fell back onto the bed next to Axton.

Axton jumped at his chance and climbed up on Maya. The Siren smiled, reaching her hand down to clutch his member. She ran her hands up and down, making Axton groan. "Like that, big boy?" Maya teased.

Axton nodded. Maya pulled her hands away to let Axton do the rest.

And so he did.

He thrust into her deeper, sending a chill of pleasure through his body. Adjusting to his rhythms, Maya grinded her hips against him, making Axton moan even more. Soon, he collapsed in a heap of sweat by her side.

Maya rested her head on his chest as he pulled the covers up on both of their naked bodies. She could feel his heart beat slower, his breathing under control. Axton wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear. But Maya was fast asleep.

This wasn't her first time having intercourse.

Sure, she was brought up with monks and her life was about training and conquering. But of course, this is MAYA we're talking about. She's a Siren. And as hard as you try, you can never-I repeat, NEVER tame a Siren.

At times, Maya was a good girl. She would train for the monks to watch, she would fight till her body shook with pain, she would study if they told her to study- but that was all because she wanted to.

She trained because she loved the feel of the burn-it felt natural for her.

She would fight because she knew she would win-and let's face it, nothing's better than tasting a sweet victory.

But she would study because she wanted to know who she was. She wanted to know why she had blue tattoos, she wanted to know how and why she could do the things she could. She wanted to know it all. Greedy little girl, she wanted to know everything.

But then she'd have her bad days.

The days where she would Phaselock a monk for waking her up early in the morning, the days where she would pull out a gun and threaten them for telling her what to do. Just the days where she would sneak off into the night for a little more excitement...

Flashback

I ran fast with the wind, my long blue hair whipping against the cool breeze of the silent night.

I had just escaped.

I just snuck out the window and ran till I found myself in the forest, the lights of the city far beyond me now.

Laughing, I looked back towards the direction I was running from. I could imagine the monks faces- seeing their precious little Goddess gone. Oh they would be _furious! _But I don't care.

What are they going to do to me? Smack my butt? Pfftt-they would be dead before their stroke fell!

Oof!

I fell back, having collided with something-or someone.

My instincts reacted and I immediately reached for the gun strapped behind my back and lifted my glowing blue arm-ready for everything and anything.

I looked over and saw a boy trying to compose himself from landing in a pile of dirt. Dropping my gun, I tucked it back into its hiding spot.

"Great! First the stupid tree and now-" The boy mumbled, standing up and seeing me. The boy coughed nervously, "Uhh- Hello" He said. This boy had dark medium hair and blue eyes-much like mine, but mine were more bright. He wore a now dirty white shirt soaked in sweat-outlining his six pack and black pants with some combat boots.

"Hey" I replied. Damn he was hot. He looked around my age- about 16 or 17.

I flipped my hair to one side and looked down at myself. I was still wearing a white shirt stopping just short above my belly button and blue shorts. I looked down at my bare feet, observing the tattoos that stopped at my toes before snapping my vision back to the boy.

I expected him to run away at the sight of me- a Siren.

No, scratch that-THE siren.

"Sorry for uh- running into you and all" I said to him, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"That's okay" He replied, observing my weird tattoos.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, trying to shake off the blush that threatened to expose itself across my pale face. He was looking at me, he was looking at _my _body.

The boy shook his head, trying to focus. "I-I uhh... I was trying to learn how to fight..." He answered honestly.

A soft giggle escaped the girl before him. "Let's see it then" she said.

"I-I don't know HOW exactly to fight... I was just kind of..." The boy sighed.

He had come out in the middle of the night with only the shine of the moon as his light. **(Wow that rhymed!)**

He was being bullied. Again.

He was just a poor boy, being bullied by other poor boys'.

"Fight me" Maya said.

"What?" The boy looked shocked.

"It'll teach you how to fight. But first i need to know what your strengths and your weaknesses are" She explained.

"B-But I'm bigger than you" He said. He could probably crush this girl with only his weight.

"Weakness 1. You underestimate your enemy" Maya snapped. Then, she launched herself at the boy, throwing a swift punch to his face.

The boy fell back, completely dazed by what had just happened. He lifted his hand to his nose, finding it bleeding.

"Come on!" The girl shouted. "You're not even trying!"

The boy stood up, trying to balance himself on a near-by tree. He shook his head and readied himself for the next hit he knew would come.

Maya smiled devilishly, bringing her fists up to protect her face.

Slowly, she advanced towards him. She went in to throw another punch but he swiftfully dodged it. She nodded in approval.

_He's light on his feet._

"Now offence!" She barked.

The boy lunged forward, throwing a punch of his own to her face. She grabbed his arm and twisted him around, pinning his trapped arm behind his back. As his hands fell, she kicked him in the butt softly. She giggled with delight.

The boy sighed, "I'm tired" he collapsed against a tree.

"Well," Maya began, walking over to sit next to her friend. "You're not bad for defence" She said. "But you don't stand a chance against me for offense"

The boy looked over to her, an eyebrow raised. "How did you learn how to fight like that?" He asked.

Maya sighed.

He didn't know who or WHAT she was. She probably thought that was a good thing.

"My guardians taught me" She answered honestly. "I am a girl you know. They made it strict that i learn how to defend myself, if need it be" She winked at the boy.

He shifted in his spot, bending one leg as he leaned against the tree trunk. He turned his head to her, noticing her bright blue eyes twinkle with beauty. "What are you doing out here at this time?" He asked.

"I kind of decided to sneak out... They don't let me out that often" She said, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping them tightly with her arms.

"Ohh" The boy frowned. "Soo..." He trailed off.

He looked over at the beautiful girl before him. She looked so fragile and small, so delicate and perfect. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but was afraid that she'd shy away from his touch.

No, that wasn't it.

He was afraid that if he indeed reach out to her, she'd break his arm.

"What's your name?" He asked at the blue haired girl.

She looked over at him, giving him a soft smile that made his heart melt. "Maya" she said. "My name's Maya"


	16. Knowledge Is Destruction

**HELLO! Okay so there's like ONE swear word in the second sentence. Um thanks for all the reviews/comments peoples ! Keep it up! Message me if you have any suggestions for ma story because I'm running out of awesome twists! But don't worry my precious's... I have a good one coming up soon... *Evil laughter in the background. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" Okay so yeah... Reviews/comments please ! Thanks and ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

Jumping up, I gripped the blankets around me and immediately ran to my balcony. I yelled in pain as i stepped on glass that had found itself deep into my foot. "Fuck!" I swore in frustration.

Axton, hearing my scream of anger and the screams of fear erupting around us, leaped from the bed and pulled on black boxers before joining me out on the balcony.

Below us, we saw people running around screaming their heads off. I looked up, to see that Hyperion Station on Pandora's Moon was sending blasts at our shield. And with each hit, I saw the Sanctuary shield crack.

Darting over, I threw my clothes on. As I zipped up my combat shirt, I saw Axton was gearing up as well. I pulled my boots on, ignoring the pain of glass digging deeper into my foot.

"All Vault Hunter's to HQ!" Mordecai's voice shouted over the ECHO. "I REPEAT! ALL VAULT HUNTER'S TO HQ!"

I jumped down the stairs and out the door towards HQ, Axton hot on my heels.

We burst through the door, seeing Brick, Mordecai, Lilith, Zero and Salvador.

"Okay, Vault Hunter's. We need a plan, and we need it fast" Mordecai said.

Lilith shook her head, "We need a stronger Shield Core" She said. "Because I am NOT teleporting an ENTIRE city again!"

"Well there isn't a another Shield Core here" I implied.

"First we must evacuate the citizens of Sanctuary" Zer0 spoke up, abandoning his Haiku.

"I SAY WE TELEPORT TO THAT BEACON AND TEAR IT APART!" Salvador shouted.

"As much as I'd love to pound Hyperion to a crisp," Brick spoke, smashing his fist into his palm. "We need to save all the slabs first, Slab"

As they argued the situation, I searched the room for my favourite psycho.

"Where's Krieg?" I asked. Suddenly everyone stopped, searching the room for Krieg as well.

"Shit" I muttered under my breath and dashed out the door to Axton's place.

"Maya!" I heard Axton scream behind me.

I forgot. Krieg didn't have an ECHO device yet. But hopefully he was awaken at the sound of screaming and the _thump-thump thumping _of the flying city shaking from the blasts from Hyperion.

As I dashed across the street, I heard my ECHO go off. "Maya, we're going to abandon Sanctuary. We're evacuating the citizens now" He explained. "Get Krieg and get out of here, Maya"

"Got it, Mordy" I said.

I smashed the door down, "KRIEG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just as I screamed, a loud explosion erupted around me. I was blown across the room, smashing into a wooden table.

I opened my eyes, hearing Krieg scream my name and pull debris and wooden parts from off me. I looked down at my leg, there was a wooden stake sticking through it.

"Krieg," I barely managed to get out. "Pull...It...Out" I said, my head spinning with dizziness. I looked up at Krieg, his only visible eye tearing up. He shook his head. "Get...It...OUT!" I screamed.

Krieg reached down with shaking hands, gripped the end of the wooden stake sticking out of my leg, and pulled.

At first, I couldn't feel anything. I just felt cold, like a gush of wind had blown through the hole in my leg, making me shake. But then the pain erupted throughout my body and I screamed.

Krieg looked around furiously, trying to figure out what to do. I saw him dash across the destroyed room, more explosions around us. He ran back with some bandages, and threw them urgently onto my injured leg.

Shaking my head, I pulled them off. Willing my arm to glow with energy, I hovered my tattoo arm over my leg.

Heal. Heal me.

I thought in my head.

A blast of bright blue light and soon, my leg healed itself. The blood returned and my skin mended itself together, closing the hole. Jumping up with more power, I grabbed Krieg.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE CENTRE OF TOWN!" I yelled at him over the sound of more exploding houses.

I had an idea. It probably wasn't a good idea, but it was the only idea.

Krieg gripped my hand and together, we dashed to the centre of town.

An orange light blinded our vision as we gathered into the centre. Then i noticed that it was Lilith, she was teleporting citizens out of Sanctuary.

"LILITH!" I screamed at her. Lilith stopped and looked over at me. She dashed towards us, her body shaking with fear. "Maya! We need to leave! We can't stay here anymore!" She yelled at me.

Shaking my head, I pushed Krieg and Lilith away from me. "I have an idea"

Within moments of concentration, my electric wings appeared at my back and my tattooed arm glowed blue. I lifted myself off the ground, willing my auric bubble to appear around me.

I closed my eyes, thinking back to when I was with Jack.

The guards had poured in, aimed and ready to shoot at me. I remember closing my eyes, thinking this was the end. Then i remembered, that my auric bubble had created a shield around me, disintegrating the bullets that were fired once it touched the bubble.

Gaspes erupted around me as I opened my eyes. My auric bubble had grown larger. Bigger.

With a wince of pain, I managed to expand so much, that it soon covered Sanctuary entirely.

More Hyperion shots were fired but once it touched my auric bubble, it dissolved into nothing. Just little pieces of dust, floating absently in the morning air.

I felt my head spin, my arm stopped glowing and my wings disappeared.

Soon, I saw the world pass me by as I collapsed on the ground. Just before I closed my eyes, I saw one green eye, and one blue.

_"Maaayaaa" A voice whispered to me. softly "Maya honey, you need to wake up" I felt hands gently shake me. I tightened my eyes even more. "Maya, wake up" This time the woman's voice fierce. "Maya, wake up!" She shouted, her voice ringing in my ears. But still, I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes."MAYA WAKE UP!" She screamed. "WAKE UP!"_

I bolted upright with a jolt, my heart beating fast. "Woah-Everything's okay" A voice came. I looked over and saw Axton sitting in a chair by me. "Everything's okay now that I'm here" He winked.

I stared at him blankly. _Was he trying to make me feel better?_

Same old Axton. Still a selfish, gloating, glory-seeking military man. Still the Axton I knew. The only difference? He got laid by a powerful Siren.

"How you feeling, darlin'?" He asked, shifting closer off his chair towards me.

"Like shit" I said as I rubbed my throbbing head.

Silence.

"It was brave, what you did" Axton said, his eyes on the floor. "Stupid" His voice rough with a hint of anger. "But brave"

Snorting, I pushed my blue bangs back over my head. "Someone had to save your butt" I winked at him as I swung my legs over the bed and stood up abruptly.

"Woah there princess!" Axton reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me to him.

"Princess?" I gave him a death-stare. Axton just shrugged. I realised I was in Zed's. As Axton helped me open the door, I shuffled outside.

Outside of Zed's medic building, I looked up into the sky and saw a purple outline of my auric bubble. I _felt _the power vibrating from it.

I, myself, didn't know how I did it. I wasn't even concentrating on it to stay in place, and as I looked down at my arm, I saw that it wasn't glowing.

"Your shield bubble is like nothing I've ever seen" Axton said, glancing up at the it as well. "It COMPLETELY destroys anything that touches it from the outside"He said. "That'll keep out all the bandits..." Axton muttered.

"Yeah..." I said breathless. _I really MUST be the most powerful Siren..._

But as I looked up at the 'H-shaped' station on the moon, I couldn't help but think of Jack.

Was it his different coloured eyes that I had seen before I passed out?

_Did he... attack Sanctuary? But he wouldn't try and kill his daughter... Would he? No, he wouldn't. Besides, he was INSIDE Sanctuary when the shield shattered. So he couldn't have been the one behind this. Couldn't he?_

"This is EXTROADINARY!" Tannis squealed with happiness. "If I am correct-and most likely I am- then it gives us information of the different types of Sirens!"

Tannis's face beamed with delight. "There are six Sirens, each with unique Siren abilities" She read. "There is Phase Walk, Phase Mist, Phase Shift, Phase Twist, Phase Call and Phase Lock!"

"Phase Walk allows the Siren to enter another dimension to move at great speeds. Phase Mist allows the Siren to manipulate a cloudy mist to manipulate the thoughts of others. Phase Shift allows the Siren to control technology. The Siren with Phase Twist is able to summon a vortex of tornadoes which pull their enemies in and blow them away. Phase Call is to send waves of energy that temporarily stun their enemies and Phase Lock-" Tannis paused.

She frowned at the piece of parchment in her hand. Her eyes trailed along the old, slightly smudged words. The last bit of information containing Phase Lock was burnt away.

"This is...Odd" She murmured. "Someone has burnt away the last bit of knowledge on the Siren with Phase Lock"

"That's because no one wants the reader to know of it" The voice said. The figure in the black cloak emerged from a lingering shadow in front of her.

"Why?" Tannis looked up at the figure.

"You," The voice said. "Of all people, should know the answer to THAT" It said. Tannis looked down in defeat. But then snapped her head back up, eager to hear the correct answer.

"They burnt the last bit of information on Phase Lock because it's crucially important. because" The figure stared into Tannis's dark eyes.

"Because knowledge is power. And they don't want anyone else to have it"

* * *

**Reviews/comments people! I didn't like this ending but mehh. Ummm. I kind of made up some of the new Siren powers... Yeahhhh- I don't know. Oh and don't worry! A Maya/Krieg moment is coming up! it IS a Maya/Axton and Maya/Krieg story here. So Krieg will get a fair share of Maya too! ;) *wink wink nudge nudge. Reviews/Comments are AWESOME ! Thank you guys!**


	17. A Look Into The Past

**Hello! Sorry for the LOOONNNGGG wait. But here's the next chapters! Thanks to all them awesome people reviewing my story! Thanks babes ;) And yes I have yet another good twist. Twist twist twist is my life peoples. And don't worry! Kriegie boy is coming in veeeeerry soon! Uhm so that's it I guess... Reviews/Comments are always appreciated ! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Come ON!" Maya tugged on the boy's shirt. He tried to pull away, but the strong, independent Maya just pulled at him like a dog on a leash.

They had met several times after their encounter in the forest. And with each meeting, he fell more and more in love with the mysterious Maya.

He thought that Maya would ask his name, but she didn't to his surprise. And so he never told her.

Perhaps she just didn't want to? _Maybe..._ The boy thought.

Little did he know that Maya simply hadn't asked in fear it would mean something to her. She didn't want to be that girl that got chills thinking of his name. Sure, she had a crush on the boy but knowing his name would distract her from her goal. Knowing the boy's name would ring in her ears; and that was something she couldn't allow.

The mysterious blue-eyed boy, however, had her name drilled into his brain. Names were powerful words; they were able to change everything.

"Maya," He said quietly, his eyes on the ground. His body shook just saying her name. "I'm not sure this is a good idea..." He trailed off.

He had told her about the constant bullying and she just snapped with anger. Another thing that he loved about Maya, was her complete faith in him. They were the bestest of friends, and if he wasn't going to do anything about this 'bullying' problem, _she_ would.

And from then on, she had trained him hard in self-defence and was of course still able to beat him, but no ordinary person would survive a fight with him.

"Don't be ridiculous, L.W!" She snapped, using the nickname she had given him. 'L.W' were initials for 'Lone Wolf'. She called him that because of the fact that he was alone at night when they had met.

"It just stuck" she had said.

He had to admit it was pretty cute. Thousands of pick-up lines rung in his head.

"If I'm the wolf, then you must be the moon because girl, you make me howl"

"I wouldn't be a lone wolf if you were with me..."

"How about we try wolfey-style-"

"You're going to beat the _crap _out of those jerks and I'm going to be there to watch!" Maya exclaimed, shaking L.W from his thoughts.

Maya had covered her tattoos with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. She had told him that she didn't want people staring at her-Which, of course, was a lie. She just didn't want anyone to _recognise_ her.

Maya, A Goddess, The Protector and future Ruler of Pandora.

She gripped his hand and headed towards the small town he lived in.

The town looked old and worn. Broken planks of wood were used to make the buildings, toilets were out in the open and everything just smelled dreadful!

Maya had ventured out beyond the gates of the City before, but she had never seen-or smelt- anything like this before. _He really his that poor._ Maya thought.

From all her meetings with L.W, she had come to realize that family was important to him. He told her that he had a younger sister named Christina (aged 4), and no parents. He told her that they had died when their small town was attacked.

"Is that them?" Maya asked, eyeing a group of boys sitting on some stairs.

There are one...two...three boys. All above 5.6 ft. Probably 17-18 years. The one leaning on the left side of the stairs looks stoned, a small gash above his right left eyebrow, doesn't look that muscular but he has long legs-Probably a runner. He's got sandy coloured hair and dark 's wearing a bottle green shirt with white sleeves, black baggy jeans. The one sitting on top of the stairs looks strong-probably the one to hold the arms back while his mates deliver the punches. He's got a soft tan with brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a navy-blue jumper and light blue jeans. The last guy, sitting on the bottom of the stairs looks like the leader. He has black spiky hair, with grey eyes. A soft stubble and strong, muscular features. He looked strong AND fast-A deadly combination. He wore a simple black singlet, black jeans and black fingerless gloves.

_He's attractive-I LIKE bad-boy's._

"Hey!" Maya stalked over to them, catching their gazes almost immediately. She felt attracted to the muscular leader but he had tormented her friend. So he was going to pay.

She stormed at them, seeing L.W shrink back behind her.

"Do you bully him?!" She gestured to L.W behind her, anger pouring from her face, voice and posture. She had her hands on her hips, her eyes piercing like knives.

The stoned guy switched the weight on his leg from one to the other, but other than that, no one moved. The leader in black looked up at the young girl before him.

Strange blue hair...

"Hello there baby. Looking to play with the big boy's, now are we?" The stoned-guy said, flashing his best charming smile. Maya's head snapped to his direction. The guy twitched from the look of disgust written on her face.

Maya clenched her jaw and tightened her hands into fists. She wanted so badly just to walk up to each of them and greet them with a strong punch to the face. The urge to do so subsided as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Maya cleared her throat, "L.W challenges you to a fight" She said.

L.W finally swallowed his nerves and tried to stand tall, trying to look intimidating. "That's right" He nodded, his confidence building up.

"Who do you want to fight?" Asked the guy sitting on the top stairs.

L.W opened his mouth to say Tyson, the leader of their little 'pack' before Maya answered.

"All three of you" She smiled devilishly. Suddenly L.W's confidence broke into small itty bitty tiny pieces, evaporating into thin air. His head snapped towards Maya, his mouth open wide in horror.

"Wahh-?" He got out. Maya turned to him, nodding.

"You can take these guys on" She muttered encouragingly to him. Before he could say anything, she turned to the three boys.

"You three, against him. Right here, right now. Anything goes except no weapons, only hand-to-hand combat"

The leader in black stood up, his two companions doing the same. He walked over to Maya and L.W. "Fine," He said, his grey eyes turning horribly dark. "We accept your challenge"

Maya nodded. She turned to face L.W. He was shaking uncontrollably, clutching Maya's arm. She peeled his hand off her and gave him a charming smile to calm him down. "Okay, remember to keep your hands up. Stay light on your feet. Best defence is a good offence" She winked at him.

Before Maya turned to watch from the side-lines, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. When she turned to go, he couldn't stop a strong pink blush consuming his pale face.

"Hey!" Yelled the stoner-looking guy. "Where's my kiss?!" He asked frantically. He grabbed Maya's small arm, trying to stop her.

Wrong move jackass

Maya thought. She whipped towards him and pulled a nice swift punch. He fell back shocked a few feet, landing on his ass. "Bitch!" He scrambled himself up, trying to cover his now bleeding nose. Maya raised her eyebrow, a satisfied smile on her pink lips.

A mixture of jealousy and anger flooded through L.W. And before he knew what was happening, he ran full speed at the guy he knew as Fred that had called Maya a bitch. He spear tackled him, knocking the air from Fred's lungs. L.W quickly sucker punched Fred in the stomach, causing blood to escape his mouth.

Maya looked shocked on the side-lines. She hadn't seen this part of him like this before, but somewhere, deep down in her tiny Siren heart, she loved it.

He was pulled off by Tyson, the leader, and Jakob, the second-in-command. Jakob and Tyson pulled their mate up to his feet. "Let me go!" Fred shouted, wiping the blood on his shirt. He pushed his two companions from him, his face screwed into a tight raged face. He ran at L.W, going in for a punch. L.W ducked down and dodged, swinging his legs under Fred's in a low-spinning back kick.

Fred landed hard on his back, once again the air being knocked out of him. The next guy, Jakob ran at L.W, pulling his fist back for a strong punch. L.W turned, and immediately dodged multiple hits. Jakob pulled back, out of breath, sweat dripping from his eyebrow and his shirt soaked. He conjured up all his strength and went in for a kick at L.W.

L.W smiled. He caught Jakob's leg just like Maya had taught him, and with one more evil grin, he gripped Jakob's leg and snapped it.

"Yes!" Maya jumped into the air with glee, fist-pumping the sky.

"That's for all those years of torment!" L.W spat.

By the time he said that, Fred was back up on his feet. He approached L.W from behind, trying to get the drop on him. Immediately, L.W spun around and tackled Fred to the hard floor. He got on top of him and delivered bone-breaking punches. _left, right, left, right, left, right._

Suddenly, Tyson who had done absolutely nothing, slipped out a pocket knife and headed towards a distracted L.W.

Maya screamed with rage, jolting Tyson and L.W from their objectives. Maya _despised_ cheaters.

Maya lifted her tattooed hand up, grabbing Tyson in her Phaselock.

Even though her arm was covered, it didn't change her Siren abilities or halted them in anyway.

Tyson screamed with agony as he exploded. Maya used her converging ability to grab the others. They too screamed and landed in a heap of blood and guts.

Maya stared in horror. _What had she done?_

L.W stared at the ground, now red with the blood of his enemies. He turned to see Maya quietly crying. No sound came, just the tears. Gasps erupted around them, a crowd was forming.

He ran towards Maya, clutching her arm, and ran. He didn't know what else to do. She had just killed three men with some sort of magic. He loved her, but he feared for her safety. Now that she killed three men, the authorities would want to deal with her like everyone else that had disobeyed their orders; death.


	18. Into The Night

**Here you go guys! The next chapter! Thank you very much for all the reviews! Please keep them up! ENJOY!**

* * *

The couple ran into the cover of darkness, trying to get as far away as their legs would let them. L.W held Maya's hand tightly, clutching her as if the night would take her away from him. They jumped over logs, ducked under branches and avoided the light.

They couldn't go back. Not now.

But L.W would have to. He had a little sister to look after. But right now, he had to focus on Maya.

"Stop" Maya heaved, breathless. L.W kept running, pulling her along. "I said stop!" She yelled at him, snatching her arm away from him. L.W finally stopped, he too breathless. He turned around to see Maya's tears had stopped.

"I have to go back" Maya said, her eyes on the ground. "I have to go back" she repeated when L.W hadn't said anything.

L.W sighed, pulling his head back to see the moon. "You can't" His voice was cold.

"You don't understand!" Maya protested.

"You're right, I don't understand!" L.W shouted back. Maya jumped, shocked he had yelled at her with such anger. "You just killed three men with a magic purple ball thing!"

He didn't want to shout at her. He didn't want to be angry with her. He just wanted to hold Maya in his arms until they saw the light of the rising sun.

"It's called PhaseLock" Maya answered. "And I'm not sure that I'm human. I'm a Siren- A God-like being with God-like powers" She said. She didn't want to lie anymore, not to him.

L.W's mouth practically dropped to the floor.

Maya sighed, and sat on the ground, bringing her legs up to her chest. "PhaseLock allows me to grab my enemies in my auric bubble. I can damage them with elemental charges. I can brainwash an enemy into becoming my ally, I can heal myself and others with a simple lift of my arm. I was born with the tattoos and when they're activated, they glow. I was raised by the monks; they teach me how to use my powers and train me for combat" Maya blurted out.

L.W stayed quiet, waiting for Maya to continue.

"I was raised in the City," Maya said, tears streaming down her face though she made no effort to stop them. "I'm-I'm supposed to be the 'Goddess of Athenas'. Protector of this planet" She finished.

She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around them, almost trying to hide from the world around her. Her long blue hair fell over her, covering her face.

As if magnetic, L.W walked calmly over to Maya and collapsed down next to her.

All thoughts were gone from his head. All that mattered now, was her.

He wrapped a caring arm around Maya, pulling her into his chest. She cried even more, unwrapping her arms from around her legs to clutch L.W's chest.

Once her sobs died down, he kissed Maya's forehead lightly. "Thank you" He said, comfort and love in his tone. Maya lifted her head, her eyes red with tears.

"For-w-what?" She barely whispered. Her bright blue eyes piercing L.W's soul.

"For telling me the truth" He said, and carefully, so very slowly, he bent down and kissed Maya's sweet pink lips.

Maya was surprised. She hadn't kissed a guy before. And never had she cried in front of one. But despite her lack of experience, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

He pressed his lips against hers gently

After a few seconds, they withdrawed. Maya lightly smiled. She pushed L.W back onto the ground and curled up beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulder.

He wanted to say it. Say the words. Those three _magic_ words.

He had known her for several weeks, and at first sight, he fell in love.

He opened his mouth, forming the words in his head. But no sound came. No sound except the smooth breathing of a beautiful girl laying beside him.

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Maya shouted in L.W's ear.

L.W bolted up, his eyes wide and his hands up ready to defend himself if necessary.

Maya giggled in front of him, nodding, she said, "Looks like I trained you well"

L.W dropped his arms, sighing with relief. Maya ran to L.W and clutched his hand. "Come on! I found something!" She said, excitement in her voice as she bounded further into the forest, a tired L.W close behind.

"Maya," L.W said, wiping sleep from his eyes. "Where are we going?"

Maya pushed a branch out of the way and smiled. L.W looked in the direction she was and saw a small wooden cabin. Hidden well among the trees, just noticeable.

"Woah" He said.

Maya ran off towards it, leaving L.W behind. "Wait!" L.W shouted. "Someone could be in there!" He ran off after her.

Maya kicked open the door and instinctively reached for her maliwan weapon. She gripped the gun tightly with both hands, ready to shoot if needed. She advanced through the rooms, mentally noting which she had cleared. Sighing, she dropped her gun and walked over to a bed.

It was a double bed; clean sheets with small rectangular pillows. The bed was pushed up against the side of a window, a beautiful view of a lake.

A loud bang sounded and Maya reached for her gun and spun towards the door.

L.W threw his hands up in surrender. "Woah! Calm down, it's just me" He said. Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head, she could've blown his head off.

L.W dropped his hands and cautiously walked into the room. A pretty small room, no drawers, no wardrobe, no desk; just a bed and a window.

"How long have you had that on you?" He asked curiously, referring to Maya's gun.

"Since day one" She replied. Maya placed the small gun beside her on the bed and hung her head down. _What's going to happen now?_ Maya thought. She didn't know WHAT was going to happen to her after murdering three men.

She couldn't go back to the City. And she couldn't go back with L.W.

He still had a little sister to take care of.

"Hey," L.W said softly. He walked over to Maya and gently cupped her face with his hands, bringing her to look at him. "Everything's going to be alright" He whispered.

Maya looked up at L.W's deep blue eyes. She wanted to just melt into him, tell him all her problems and doubts, her wishes and fears. She just wanted to unravel at his sweet, soft touch.

But she couldn't.

L.W slowly bent down, his face inches from hers. He parted his lips just slightly and closed his eyes. Maya gulped, wanting to do the same.

BANG!

Maya took her chance and pulled back. "What was that?!" She turned her head away from his, trying to avoid his disappointed gaze.

Before L.W could say anything, Maya grabbed her gun and ran out of the room.

L.W sighed. Did she not like him? But then why had she kissed him last night? Was it just a 'heat of the moment'? Did he do something wrong?

So many questions exploded within L.W's mind.

L.W walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen where he saw Maya squatting down, her back to him.

"Stupid bird," Maya sighed, standing up. "Broke it's neck flying into the window" Conjuring up all her strength, she held her breath and turned to face L.W.

"Huh" L.W said, sounding not at all interested as he stared out the window.

Maya sighed. She had pissed him off. "Hey!" She said, forcing an excited smile on her face. She ran over to L.W and gripped his arm. "I saw a lake around here somewhere! Let's go have a swim!" She said, running out the door, L.W being dragged unwillingly behind her heels.

"You can't go swimming in your _clothes_" L.W argued as he pulled his shirt over his head, throwing over to the shore. Maya nervously gulped and mentally drooled over L.W's exposed chest. He was just a head taller than her, beautiful light skin, strong muscular arms and chest; well built Maya nodded.

Maya forced her nerves down and put on her most sexiest devil smile. _Fuck it. I'm going to do what I want. Even if that means defying my own rules._

"I'm not" And with that, she reached down and gripped the bottom of her white shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing her sexy black bra and her blue reached down and slowly un-buttoned her shorts, her eyes never leaving L.W's as he watched her with wide eyes. She slipped them off and threw them beside L.W's discarded clothes. She stood before him; her arms to her side as she let him take her in.

L.W scanned Maya, unable to control himself: She had her long blue hair flipped to one side. He looked down at her black bra, revealing only her soft mound of breast's and the beautiful blue swerve of a tattoo noticeable on her left breast. He traced his eyes down to her exposed hips. Beautifully curved, her stomach was slender and smooth, the smallest dot of an indication of her belly button. Then he traced his eyes further down; she had a matching pair of black underwear and more Siren tattoos that ended at her left foot.

"Well come one then!" She giggled as she ran to the lake. "stop gawking at my extremely _sexy_ body and join me in the water!" She ran into the lake water, finding it a bit difficult to reach the deep ends. Once she was waist deep in the lake, she dived under the surface.

L.W shook his head. He laughed excitedly and ran after the Siren. He dived under the water, reaching out to grab her. Bubbles of air escaped his mouth as he laughed uncontrollably. Maya looked up at him as he grabbed her waist. He observed how beautiful she looked under the water; how the light shone on her beautiful face, illuminating her lovely big bright blue eyes. How her long blue hair spread out in the water, making her look like some kind of mermaid.

L.W pulled her to him as they slowly rose to the surface, their weight lifting them. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She moaned with pleasure as he explored her mouth with his tongue, teasing Maya playfully.

They finally reached the surface, both gasping with breathe. She smiled at L.W. She had never been this happy before. She never wanted to part with him. Ever.

They laughed as a couple as they both ran to the sandy shore. L.W ran after Maya, just barely able to touch her waist as she collapsed on her lap against the warm sand.

They stayed like that for a while. Both just laughing and making out. Teasing each other playfully, having deep conversations. Then finally, she made a decision.

L.W lay on top of Maya; propped up on his forearms as the sun set. He pulled back, raising his eyebrow. Maya saw his sign. She nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Maya nodded again. "I haven't before but- I want to. With you" She smiled. L.W slowly undressed, Maya doing the same. She hadn't had sex before, but there was a first time for everything.

L.W slowly, carefully, entered her. Maya gasped at the impact, but slowly relaxed. A wave of pleasure engulfing her entire body as she shook. L.W gently grinded his hips, taking it slow for both their first time. Maya wrapped her arms around L.W's back, folding her legs around his waist, pulling him for more. L.W put his mouth to her neck, slowly tracing his tongue against her lovely skin. Maya moaned even more. She grinded her hips to his rhythm, coming close to her climax. She heaved with every breath now, starting to work up a sweat. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting every bit of him. The throbbing increased and now, as she finally reached her climax, she gave a gasp as goosebumps ran through her body in a wave of satisfaction.

"Wow" She gasped. "That was _amazing_"

L.W, now trying to catch his breath collapsed next to Maya as they lay exposed on the shore near the lake. "Yeah" He smiled.

Maya and L.W slowly dressed, then lay back, observing the twinkle of the night stars above them. Maya curled herself next to L.W, propping her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her small body, the other behind his head. "I love you" She whispered to him.

"I love you too" L.W whispered back, bending his head down to kiss her. And he really did. He really did love her. His heart gave a sigh of relief as he finally let the words out, like a caged animal wanting to be set free.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" She said, her voice small against the soft howling of the cool night breeze. L.W looked down at the Siren, her eyes on the sky.

"I'll always find you" He answered. "And Maya?" He asked.

Maya looked up at him, feeling the body heat radiate off him. "Yeah?" She replied.

"My name's Krieg" The couple feel asleep.

* * *

**:0 ! Hopefully that's how you are right now. "What?! THAT'S KRIEG!?" -Yeah ! I know! Here ya go, Maya/Krieg moment guys! But don't worry. As usual more twists are coming up! **

**SpoilerAlert: Christina= Krieg's sister. See the connection? chris-TINA? -I probably shouldn't have given that away but i'm sure you's wouldn't gotten that anyway-since you guys are smart and all ! XP XD! REVIEWS people. REVIEWS !**


	19. Forgotten

**Okay first off, thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep it up guys! I got more twists and whatnot's coming your way so get ready! Well uhm heres the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Keep up the reviews please! ENJOY!**

* * *

"MAYA!"

Maya jolted upright in a heap of sweat. She looked around at her surroundings.

She sat in a beautiful queen sized bed with silky peach-coloured blankets and as she looked up at the ceiling; she saw a dimmly lit chandelier. She saw her wardrobe to her left, a dark chocolate coloured beautifully hand-crafted piece of art. Her desk was propped against the far wall opposite her, a plain white office desk with scattered papers of martial arts and meditation exercises.

She was back in her room. _Of course I am. Where else could I be?_

"Child," Brother Sophis came through the door and sat at the end of Maya's bed. "What's the matter, child?" He asked. Maya sighed. What was wrong with her?

"I keep hearing someone scream my name" She answered. She felt empty. Was she missing something?

"Come" He extended his arm out, standing by her side. Maya threw the blankets off and tangled her arm with his.

As Brother Sophis lead her down a maze of halls, Maya walked tensed up by his side. Her bare feet felt cold on the white tiled floors, a chill running up her spine. As she walked, she felt the soft tug of her white gown. A mixture of sadness and confusion overwhelmed her. She felt lost. She didn't feel right. What was going on?

Brother Sophis came to the end of a hall, a white door closed before them. He untangled his arm from Maya's and reached for the doorknob.

Maya walked into a room with nothing but a long rectangular window. "What is this?" She asked as she walked up to the window.

As she peered inside, she saw a boy. He was just a bit taller than her with a well built muscular body. Who is he?

She watched as some of the City guards advanced onto the boy. She couldn't see his face but he felt familiar somehow. "WHERE'S MAYA?!" He screamed at the guards. One of the three guards stepped forward, armed only with a knife-no gun.

The boy immediately dodged to the side, gripping the mans hand as he tried to move. Another guard stepped behind the boy and suddenly the boy landed a hit on the guard on his neck with his other hand, hitting a pressure point as he tumbled to the ground- unconscious. He ripped the knife from the guards hand and plunged it into the other, grunting as he struggled to control his breathing. The last guard dropped his knife and ran for the door. "Let me out!" He yelled, banging his fists.

The boy-now armed with a knife- wrapped an arm around the guards neck and thrust the knife into his back. He let the guard go, seeing him slide to the ground- dead.

"MAYA!" The boy screamed again, huffing and puffing with anger even more now.

Maya gasped. She could see his bloodshot blue eyes in a fiery ice. His dark hair was now dripping with sweat over his face, his mascular body was tensed, ready for a fight.

She had never seen someone so attractive yet so fierce.

"Maya?" The boy questioned confused. "Maya!" He ran to the glass, trying to claw through it. His fierce eyes turned soft as they stared into hers.

Maya stepped back. "What is this? What's going on?" She asked, turning to Brother Sophis for answers.

"He was sent here to kill you" Brother Sophis answered, his hood pulled over his face and his hands clenched together.

"LIAR!" The boy screamed. The boy raised his fist and hit the glass with all his might. No crack. Not even a vibration.

I stared at the boy behind the glass. _Sent here to kill me?_ Oh God, his eyes. Why do you feel soo familiar?

"Don't you remember me?" He asked.

I shook my head. Was I supposed too? "Who ARE you?" I questioned. Everything was so strange. Why was this happening?

The boy ignored my question and turned to Brother Sophis standing behind me. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU BASTARD?!" He screamed. He just cursed at my mentor. I would have laughed, but considering the current situation- I didn't.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Brother Sophis, not taking my eyes off the boy.

"He's cleary lying," Sophis replied. "He will do anything in his power to gain a weakness over you. Remember you're training. Don't let the enemy in"

Don't let him in. I felt my heart tug. Why do I feel like I know you?

I blocked out the urgent screams of the boy. He kept calling my name. He screamed my name with fear and concern in his voice. He even screamed he loved me.

"I plan to relocate him to another planet. He will be sent far, far away" Sophis had to raise his voice. Suddenly he paused, his voice dark. "He will suffer far worse than death-I promise you that, my child"

Far worse than death. I didn't like the sound of that. But he's just a boy!

I felt my breathing increase. Hearing his words sent a shiver down my spine. Why do I feel so attached to you?!

KRIEG'S POV

"Maya, please" I begged her. "You NEED to remember me! They did something to you! PLEASE! It's me! It's KRIEG! I love you, Maya!" I punched again at the glass, again nothing.

Maya stood shocked at me. She didn't remember me. They had wiped her memories. Erased me from her brain. She didn't remember me. Who would?

My sister would. Oh my sister, she's just a little girl and her only family will be sent away.

I dropped my hand and leant my head against the glass. "You made me promise," I began. "To never leave you" A tear rolled down my cheek, the anger subsiding. "I said, and I'll hold it to my word, that I'll always find you"

I looked one last time up at Maya. Her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful everything. I wanted to scream to the universe about how beautiful she was. But before I could tell her that I loved her, I felt a hard knock on the back of my head and I collapsed to the floor, darkness embracing me.

When I woke up, I was in a shuttle. I was sitting back on a small leather seat, a black seat belt wrapped tightly around me.

Snapping back to reality, I ripped the belt off and ran to the exit.

Commencing countdown. 10-9-8

"MAYA!" I screamed. I looked through a small circular glass pane and gripped its edges, pressing my face up against it.

7-6-5

Through it, I saw Maya and the monk. Maya had her arms folded, her eyes on the ground. The monk stood behind her, smiling at me.

"MAYA!" I screamed again, trying to get her attention. Her head snapped up and she locked eyes with me. "_Please_ Maya! Don't let them seperate us!" I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She was crying- though she made no noise or no effort to wipe it away. She turned her head away from mine, once again, her eyes on the ground.

4-3-2

I had failed. I thought my promise would have triggered something. Obviously not.

I turned my back on the door and slid down to the ground, erupting with tears. "Maya... I will always find you" I whispered.

1

Somewhere else

"Urghhhh Who put you there?!" A little girl scowled at the sun, shading her face with a arm.

She had been wondering the dusty sands for hours. Trying to find a place to stay. "If only I had my badonkadonk's to blow me a hole! Then I could crawl into it like a little craby crab!" She said, emphasing on what she said as she bends her knees, group her fingers together, and side-walked like a crab.

"It is so daaaaaaamn hot!" She scowled.

"I'm going to make you my new meat bicycle!" A shirtless masked man leaped from behind a boulder and ran to the little girl.

The little girl gave out a fake scream. "Argh! Help me! I'm just a little girl! Pleasee sir, I don't want to die!" She started to run around in a circle, screaming the words high-pitched.

When the bandit got a few metres from her, she grabbed her 'magic wand' and threw it towards the bandit, turning to run. "I'm going to make you disappear!" She screeched. "Abra-cadabra!"

The stick of dynamite landed by his feet. Just as she said the magic word, the bandit did indeed 'disappear'.

Meaning, he blew into a billion pieces of guts and blood.

The little girl turned around to see her piece of art. "Thank you, thank you" She bowed, waving at an imaginary crowd. "I'll be back on Tuesday!"

The little girl with grey eyes and short blonde hair skipped off into the distance. Not at all bothered by the fact that she was a murder.

What she didn't know, was that she had her very own personal stalker...

* * *

**Okay if you guy's didn't get this then I'll break it down for ya ;) Obviously the monks found out about Maya and Krieg and while they were sleeping, they drugged them and moved them back into the city. There, they threw Krieg into jail and wiped Maya's memories of Krieg. They ship Krieg to another planet. And guess what?!-It just happens to be the dangerous planet of PANDORA! And what he doesn't know is that his little sister-Christina (AKA Tiny Tina)-Was also shipped to Pandora without his knowing. Well... that's it I guess... Keep up the reviews please guys!**


	20. Remember

**HELLO! Okay sorry for the extremely long wait but I made this chapter pretty long. That's for all those that commented! Wow Befuddler *winks thanks espesh to you my friend. -Also, people should check out Befuddler's stories. I think they're pretty great so... yeah! I love MAYA X KRIEG. They my fav. WEll anyway...**

**I guess we better get on with it aye?**

**Reviews/Comments are EXTREMELY helpful! PM me if you want something included or something like that!**

* * *

**Chapter …. (I actually have no idea...)**

MPOV

It was night in Pandora. It was so late, it was nearing morning. The cold darkness wrapped itself around the planet—it was silent in the city of Sanctuary.

"_MAYA!" _

I jolted upright—my heart in my throat. I was panting; sweat was beaded across my eyebrow. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and buried my face in my hands.

_What was happening?_

That voice. It was that voice again. Why does it keep coming back? I thought it was finally gone—but I guess not.

I had been hearing the cries and screams of someone calling my name. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

I sighed.

Silently getting dressed in the dark, I made my way over to Vault Hunter HQ to find someone to talk to. As I opened the door and entered, I saw Mordecai crashed out on the couch. His hand was hanging off the side, clutching a bottle of Rakk Ale and with the other hand; he gripped a sniper rifle to his chest. As I walked past him, I heard him mumble something.

Mordecai was obviously going to be our new leader since Roland had…Passed.

He was a good man—if he wasn't raging over Bloodwing's death.

I've got to admit it too, I missed that bird. It was loud and squawked at you if you got too close, but it helped us out a lot. It was another member of our little gang—Even if it was just an overgrown bird.

What I hated most was Mordecai's cries. His desperate screams sent a shiver down my spine. It was filled with such fear, love and…

Rage.

And who killed Bloodwing?

Ah yes—Handsome Jack. My father…

I couldn't understand the mixed emotions inside me revolving around my father. He had done so many terrible things to everyone, and it just made me confused and upset. He said he had done them for me. But he didn't really do anything to get me back. Not _really…_

Shaking my head, I let Mordecai be and continued upstairs. I walked across the room and outside onto the balcony.

I sighed again and studied the sleeping city below.

No explosions or screams—Just the smooth sound of my own breathe. _In and out. In and out._

"Why are you trying to sneak up on me?" I asked the night as I leant on the balcony rail, my eyes scanning the bluish purple-ness of my auric energy acting as our city's shield.

A tall, slender figure walked up beside me, his hands too on the rail. "I move swift/Silent as the night/you sensed me?" Zero said, his visor projecting a red question mark.

"I learnt a few things while living with you" I said. "Plus it's a perk of being a Siren. We aren't that much different from each other, Zero. From your reputation of being 'The Assassin', I'd say you were trained for many, _many_ years to be _that_ good. Maybe your whole entire life?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

A few minutes of silence.

I hated the silence.

I turned to go back into the HQ building when Zero said something that made me stop. "You lied to us/you never killed him/why you do this?"

I sighed—I seemed to be doing that a lot today…

I knew it. I couldn't lie to a highly trained assassin.

"I have my reasons, Zero. And it doesn't matter if I did. It doesn't change anything" I walked back into Vault Hunter HQ, jumped silently down the stairs, and out the door.

I needed a breather. I needed something to kill.

Running back to my apartment, I gathered up my best Maliwan arsenal and turned to find the Fast Travel Station.

I scanned through all the destinations and finally decided to go to Opportunity.

I had a bone to pick with my father.

"Where are you bastard" I whispered to myself as I carefully made my way around the city. I had equipped myself with explosion—just because I loved it when they blew up.

I knew that I could probably destroy this entire city with just my Siren abilities, but I still loved using my favourite weapons.

I lifted my gun up, ready to shoot if need it be. I had my head low and my shield fully recharged—I expected a fight to break out.

"Come on, jackass" I muttered under my breath as I circled a building.

There seemed to be no one here. The city of Opportunity was completely deserted—Except for myself of course. But that didn't stop me.

As I rounded a corner, I saw the words 'MYE MYE' Written in blue, bold handwriting. I sighed, and slowly but surely, lowered my gun.

"PRETTY LADY!" A voice screamed from behind me.

Without even thinking, I whirled around and let one loud shot escape the barrel of my gun.

That was my first mistake.

"KRIEG!" I ran to him. He was knocked back from the impact and blood was easily seen to be escaping from his ribs, oozing over his exposed top-half.

He gently clutched my elbow and just smiled up at me, making it even worse. "Pretty lady… its o-kay…" Krieg whispered to me.

Suddenly, I heard the mechanical footsteps of loaders. Without looking back at Krieg, I turned to face hoards of Handsome Jack's minions. "STOP!" I yelled, bringing my arm up.

The crowd of loaders were all individually clutched within my auric ball of purple and blue energy as I used my healing ability to steal their health and transfer it to Krieg.

That was my second mistake.

My arm suddenly burned and boiled—I was never really good at healing…The burning increased so that it ran through my entire body, tracing the swirls of my blue Siren tattoos.

I was _so_ angry.

Angry at myself for hurting Krieg. Angry at the loaders trying to kill us. And angry at my father for every possible reason. I hated him. I _reviled_ him. I was angry at everything, and with that, it began to fuel me.

I squeezed my hand and all that were trapped in or around my ball of Siren energy exploded, loader parts whizzing close by my head.

I watched as smaller energy balls bounced around, randomly roaming into different directions.

I clenched my teeth, trying to fight against the pain that threatened to overpower me. I tightened my left hand together again and willed it into Krieg, still lying on the floor, his arm clutching his stomach.

Purple and blue circles bounded after Krieg and leapt into his injuries. Blue swirls engulfed Krieg's entire body, lifting Krieg from the ground and onto his feet.

Good.

Krieg is healed.

I felt my knees give out and I started to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

But nothing came.

I struggled to open one eye, but when I did, I saw the most beautiful blue eye.

"_Kr-ieg…_" I slowly brought my hand up and placed it gently on Krieg's mask. I really wanted to see him. I really wanted to _his_ face.

I felt a weird connection towards Krieg. It was like…

What? It was something I hadn't felt before. Something so strong, so beautiful. It was like…

"Maya," Krieg's voice came out strong, purposeful—not like the psycho part of him that just rambled on about strange things. "I told you," He said, staring down at me in his strong arms. "_I will always_ _find you"_

Flashes invaded my mind.

It was like a film being projected into my brain. Quick flashes of this and that, sounds of different things and different voices. The smell of a different environment, a different scent. The_ feel _of someone's touch…

Krieg.

I remember now.

I love Krieg. I _know_ Krieg.

He was the boy that got bullied. The quiet, sweet boy. He was the boy that would listen to me go on and on about my duties being a Siren. He was the shoulder I cried on, the only friend I could talk to. The gentleman that led me away from the darkness. He would give me advice. He would say that I wasn't alone. He would say such things that made my heart do summersaults. He would tuck me into bed and brush the hair from my face when he thought I was sleeping. He would kiss me gently and whisper how I was so beautiful. He would say that he'd give the world up for me.

He would be so insecure about things. Tell me 'we shouldn't be doing this!' and 'I don't think we should do that'! He would worry about everything. Worry about how much trouble we could get in. How he got scared for our safety. But he was the boy that could fight like Zero. He was the one that helped me escape from the world. He was everything to me. He was the one that took my virginity, my innocence.

He was always there for me.

Just like now.

Sun glimmered through the gaps in the long white curtains blowing gently through the open balcony door, sending a wave of whisperings into the still room. The sun's rays shifted and shone, drifting and focusing on the figure lying in the bed—unmoving.

"_Maya…"_ The breath of the wind whispered.

KPOV

My name is Krieg. I was born on the planet of Athenas, in a lonely, quiet town full of poverty and disease. I have a little sister named Christina—But I just call her Tina or Tiny Tina because she's so small compared to my gigantic figure. I was double—Maybe even triple—her size. Making it an appropriate nickname.

I don't know what happened to our parents and I don't say anything when Tina asks me where they are. But I know that she knows. She may be a tiny little Tiny Tina, but she's a smart girl. Even if she's a bit crazy and perhaps a bit psychotic.

She loves her bunnies and practically anything that explodes. She scares me a bit—A little girl with the hunger for something to explode into tiny little pieces… Yep. _Totally _normal…..

For most of my life I have been bullied by Tyson and his buddies. They would corner me and lay punch after punch, kick after kick, hit after hit upon my body until I couldn't move. I was defenceless against them. Just a game to them. Just a toy in their sick game.

I didn't try and stop them from hurting me because in my eyes, it was pointless. Why _try_ and stop them if I can never _escape_ them? That'll just gain me more punches, more bruises. So I didn't.

That was until they threatened my little sister. That made me snap. No one, I repeat, _no one_ threatens my little Tiny Tina.

And so, every night from then, I would run into the forests and try and teach myself to fight. To protect my Tina. My only family. My life.

That was when I met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. A girl with long blue hair, stormy blue eyes, pale smooth skin and pink lips. What a woman she was.

I found out, that after this girl killed Tyson and his buddies with a simple lift of her arm and the glowing luminance of her tattoos, what a Siren was.

And she was it. One of six beautiful enchanting Siren's in the universe. She was Maya. She was _my _siren.

We fell in love, _made_ love and then got separated _because_ of our love. Well, at least I think that's why…

I was captured, restrained, and tortured. They shipped me off to Pandora—The universe's most dangerous and hostile planet.

I woke up in a desert. Hot sun blazing my skin. I felt far from civilisation, far from home, far from Maya, far from pretty much _everything_.

Long story short, I was captured by Hyperion. I was beaten, tortured for long hours, days, weeks, even months if they wanted too. But even if it was just a small bandage on my arm that just barely stopped me from bleeding out, they kept me alive. Waiting. _Experimenting. Playing._

They injected me with liquids. Strange things I didn't know the name of. They poked me and probed me, watching for results. And each time, I didn't make an effort to fight them off. To resist them.

But with each passing minute, I felt myself slipping away.

I could feel something else clawing its way through my brain. Wanting out. It fought, roared and sometimes, it even got control.

Each and every day was agony. Every single minute that passed by, I had thought of my Tiny Tina and my beautiful Siren, Maya. They were my life. They kept me going when I was on the brink of death.

The beast inside of me took over.

I escaped my cage and went on a rampage throughout the entire Hyperion lab.

But it was different. It was like I didn't have control of my body anymore. It was like a horrible movie playing itself over and over again.

_Kill, kill, kill. _

I slaughtered everyone. Absolutely everyone.

I screamed insane comments and ran through every room, smashing them with just my arms. I even killed the other captives. Other people that wanted the same thing I wanted.

Freedom.

It was during my rage outbreak that Tiny Tina and Maya slipped from my mind. Slipping from the very existence of my brain. Even my hatred for Hyperion slipped by me. But sometimes I would hear myself scream profanities of someone escaping…

I couldn't think, just act.

Smash this, scream that, skin him and eat her.

Over the few years of living with the beast inside of me, I learnt to talk to him even if he didn't respond. Sometimes, if I concentrated hard enough, I could control our arm for a short while. And each time he snarled at it.

That's when I made an agreement with him.

If he killed anyone innocent, then I would end us. I would find the determination to take my own life. Find the courage to leave from my own body. The hope that one day, someone will come along and _understand_ me.

But how could I expect someone else to understand me if I didn't myself? How could I hope to live a normal life again if everything I do, everything I say, revolves around blood and death?

There was only one way. Only one answer.

"_Maya…"_

* * *

**How'd you like that big boy heey? -(I don't even know. I'm pretty spesh... ^_^ XD XP ^3^**

**Well the last part was pretty much just Krieg's POV where he explains his entire life and how he views it and what not... I was debating whether I should change it but... meh.**

**So obviously when Krieg catches Maya-Typical dramatic scene (sorry guys I had too)- and when he comes in contact with her, he remembers pretty much everything that happened to him in his life. Hence the change of view to Krieg for a better explanation. When he says those lovey-dovey words, it triggers a reaction in Maya and she suddenly remembers-The mental barriers broken placed there by her mentors back in Athena. (Also, is it Athena or Athenas? I have no idea)**

**Okay next thing I wanted to explain was the "PRETTY LADY" outburst which lead to him being shot by Maya accidentally. **

**I have made it that Krieg is slowly slipping away again. His insanity is slowly creeping his way back through. I had to do this in order for him to scare her and therefore the 'being shot' scene. I will explain this better in the next chapter...so don't you worry guys**

**-Also, I don't know about you guys but I like it better with an insane Krieg. I just had to make Maya help Krieg become sane to portray the extent of her powers. But I will eventually make it so that we have an insane Krieg ;)**

**Alrighty then I think that's it. REVIEWS/COMMENTS ARE AWESOME PEOPLE! **


End file.
